


Speed of Love

by littlekissesforcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is a BAMF, Castiel is a cutie, Castiel is an art student, Dean is a cop, Dean is a fucking Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Happy Ending, Hero Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, a little violent, based on movie speed, castiel is sandra bullock, dean is keanu reeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekissesforcastiel/pseuds/littlekissesforcastiel
Summary: The clock is ticking. A bus armed with a bomb. If the speed drops below 50 mph, it’ll explode. Can Dean Winchester, a young tough L.A.P.D cop, be able to stop the psychopathic bomber - or will the passengers be killed when the bus runs out of gas? With Castiel Novak the spunky art student, behind the wheel can the two save the day or will they succumb to the evil mastermind?





	1. Chapter 1~

"For the love of God!" Castiel Novak screamed in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?!” He just received another parking ticket that month which unfortunately meant that his driving license would be revoked for the next two weeks.

 

“Fuck, why is this happening to me?" He exclaimed while hitting the tire of the car with his foot. ”Ow, Ow, Ow!” Castiel hopped on one foot painfully and whimpered at the pain.

 

His day was fucked.

 

A bus swept past him and Castiel yelled out," Hey! Wait up!” Clutching his bag close to himself, he ran while waving the bus to slow down.

 

“Benny! Wait for me” He screamed while dodging the pedestrians walking on the pavement. Benny Lafitte grinned seeing Castiel running behind his bus and yelled through the window, ”You know this isn’t my stop, Castiel.”

 

Castiel pleaded while jumping over a trash can, and nearly running into an electric pole, ”Oh come on, Benny! I’m begging out here man.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief as the bus visibly slowed down. With a bright gleam in his baby blue eyes, he hopped onto the bus while clutching his satchel close to his chest.

 

"Another parking ticket, Castiel?" The bus driver grinned while pressing the button to close the doors of the bus.

Castiel sighed dramatically, “Ah yes, I'll have to go down to the DMV to sort out my driving license. So I guess I'm stuck on your bus for two weeks, Benny."

 

Benny laughed heartily as he stepped down on the accelerator. Feeling the familiar tug of his body as the bus resumed moving, Castiel sat on the seat hurriedly. The last thing he wanted was to face-plant on to the floor of the bus and spill all of his paint bottles all over himself.

He almost had pulled his hair off the last time he had been struck victim by his own clumsiness. Seems like washing off the bright hues of red and green from his shirt wasn’t easy after all.

 

"First time in L.A!" A middle-aged man exclaimed the second Castiel's butt hit the seat. 

 

Castiel flinched at the man’s high pitched tone, he turned himself slightly and replied politely, “No, not really. I have been living here for the past five years. "

 

"What? No, I was talking about myself. I’m a tourist if it's not already evident seeing this.” The man chatted happily while waving a palm-sized camera and tourism guidebooks under Castiel's nose.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes feeling annoyed at the conversation he was being forced into. He had no patience for people who thrust their life history down his throat.

 

He wound his chewing gum onto his finger and exclaimed in pretend disgust, ”Gum, I have chewing gum all over my seat." Castiel thrust his finger wrapped with the chewing gum under the bewildered man's nose and proceed towards another seat across the aisle, ”I have to change seats, dude.” He didn't want to deal with the annoying passenger for the entire journey.

"Good morning, " he politely wished the lady next to him and settled back into the seat comfortably.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Congratulations, Officer Winchester!" Jo beamed while brewing a cup of coffee for the young S.W.A.T cop.

 

Dean smiled, "Ah! Thank you, Jo. I really appreciate that."

 

"I watched all on the television last night. You completely foiled the elevator bombing attack." Jo replied while stirring a cup of coffee carefully. 

 

A psychotic bomber had planted bombs around the vicinity of the skyscraper building. An unidentified man had trapped several businesspeople inside a skyscraper elevator using small, remotely-detonated bombs. He had demanded three million dollars while threatening to detonate the emergency brakes that prevented the elevator from plunging down the shaft.

Los Angeles Police Department SWAT members Sam and Dean Winchester were able to sneak inside the shaft. Dean and Sam had not only rescued people stuck in the elevator but had also managed to corner the Bomber on the first level.

 

The man had tried to blow up the entire building along with Dean and Sam, but due to Dean's presence of mind and seamless courage, he managed to overpower the man who ultimately seemed to have perished under the debris of the building. A prey to his own evilness. 

 

The government had awarded Dean and Sam with medals, showing their appreciation for their bravery and the number of innocent people they had rescued. It was a very proud day for the two brothers. Receiving this badge of honor from the government was a big fucking deal. Sure, they had some scratches and bruises and Sam ended up with a broken nose but they had managed to save people and that's all that mattered.

 

Jo asked while cleaning the counter with a cloth, "So how was the party last night, huh? I bet it was wild."

 

Dean smiled, his dimples in, "Nothing too great."

 

"Hooked up?"

 

"Nah, I woke up today morning alone," Dean answered bashfully.

Jo grinned, “Aww, that’s too bad. Maybe you’ll have better luck next time?”

 

“Yeah maybe? Anyway, see you around?" Dean smiled politely.

"Anytime you want coffee!" Jo exclaimed before turning to another customer. Dean smiled as Jo swung the styrofoam cup with extra strong coffee across the counter. After paying for the coffee, Dean held the cup in his palm and waved the cafe owner good day. He swung open the door of the quaint cafe and proceeded to jog down to his car.

 

…… BOOM!

 

Dean was shaken out of his wits when all of a sudden there was a loud blast.

 

"Fuck."

 

He snarled before running forwards. He threw the styrofoam cup on to the pavement and rushed towards the bus that was now completely enveloped into flames. People screaming, heated sparks flying, broken glass and chaos. He covered his face with the hem of his jacket as he helplessly looked for any survivors. Dean curled his fists in fury as the entire bus was in flames. 

There was no sign of any survival.

 

"The fucking hell, " He cursed.

 

A shrill ringing of the public phone brought Dean back to his senses. “Why is the public phone ringing?” He mumbled to himself as his footsteps quickened towards the phone booth to pick up the phone receiver. 

 

A mocking voice spoke, causing Dean to grit his teeth in anger. “What do you think Officer Winchester? You think if you’d pick up all the bus driver’s teeth, they’ll give you another medal?”

 

Dean’s grip on the phone tightened, ”Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

“You think I wouldn’t have been prepared?” The same mocking voice continued. “Two years I spent setting up that elevator job. Two fucking years I invested myself in.”

 

Dean looked around while exhaling sharply. The bus was still burning away, with shards of glass all over the road. People were running around in panic and utter chaos. The bomber continued, ”You couldn’t understand the kind of commitment that I have. You bastard ruined a man’s life’s work and you fucking think you can just walk away?”

 

”You thought you were successful in defeating me but I got your attention now, didn’t I, Winchester?”

 

Dean clenched his fists together and spoke into the phone’s receiver, ”Why didn’t you just come after me?”

 

“No, this is about me, kid. This is about my money. This is about the money that is due me. And I will collect it, 3.7 million dollars. All of it.” spoke the bomber smugly.

 

Dean snarled, ”I swear to God when I find yo-”

 

“Shut the fuck up, you moron. Listen carefully now because I won’t repeat myself twice. There’s a bomb on a bus.”

 

Dean heaved.

 

“Once the bus goes fifty miles an hour, the bomb is armed. If it drops below fifty, it blows up.”

 

 

Sirens raging everywhere. The fire crackling away right behind him. Dean gritted his teeth in fury.

 

“What do you do? What do you do kid?”

 

Dean answered in a heartbeat, ”I’d wanna know what bus it was.”

 

The bomber chuckled darkly, ”You think I’d actually tell you that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He laughed mockingly, ”Very good, kid. There are rules, Winchester and I want you to get this right.”

 

Dean’s eyes wandered to and fro in panic.

 

“Noone goes off the bus. You try to take any passengers off the bus, I will detonate it. You try anything funny, I will detonate it. I want my money by 11 am.”

 

Dean immediately glanced down at his wristwatch.

 

8:06 am

 

He replied shakily, ”We can't pull off that kind of money in time.”

 

The bomber screamed, ”Focus Winchester. Your concern is the bus. And don't you dare try to call the precinct The radio’s down.” Dean glanced around himself looking for anything that looked suspicious.

 

“Now, the number of the bus is 902. It’s running downtown from Chinatown. It’s at the corner of Ocean Park and Main. You might wanna do this quick, there are many people on board.” The Bomber said smugly into the phone.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hurled down the receiver of the phone and ran down to his car.

 

Time was ticking. And he needed to work fast.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” He muttered as he stepped down on the accelerator and the car jumped to life. Dean honked the horn furiously as the jeep swung through the traffic. “Get out of the way!” He snarled while swinging the car sharply.

 

Meanwhile, Benny hummed to himself cheerfully as he slowly stepped up on the accelerator.

 

43 miles per hour.

 

The speedometer was increasing steadily.

 

The lady sitting beside Castiel remarked,” I just couldn't handle the freeway anymore. It was so stressful driving every day to work, sitting around in the L.A heat and traffic. Traveling by bus is better, at least this way I can just relax all the way to work.”

 

Castiel sighed dramatically, ”Yeah, well. That must be nice but I really do miss my car.”

 

Dean dodged around the other vehicles skillfully, the tires of his jeep were screeching with all their might. With his eyebrows furrowed up in concentration, he swung his jeep through the traffic. He had managed to catch sight of the bus 902.

 

Benny cursed as he had to slow down his bus due to the incoming traffic. Castiel rolled his eyes and screamed, ”Benny! What’s the holdup? Just drive over all these people or something.” He exclaimed as the lady next to him chuckled.

 

Benny yelled back, ”Don't start with that smart mouth of your’s, Castiel!”

 

Castiel sighed and glanced at his watch, ”This is so fucked up..”

 

Dean widened his eyes as he noticed the bus halting in midst of all the vehicles. He stopped his jeep hurriedly and jumped out. Dean ran faster than the wind, he ran beside the bus and screamed hysterically while banging the door of the bus with his fists causing the glass door to crack a little, ”Open up the bus!”

 

Benny rolled his eyes, ”Man, get off the door, This ain't a bus stop.”

 

“Open up! STOP!” Dean screamed frantically.

 

Castiel glanced outside the window nervously and exclaimed, ”Don't Benny, don’t let him on!”

 

Dean yelled again banging loudly on the door with his fists, ”LAPD. Stop this bus! Come on man, this is urgent.”

 

Benny looked at the signal turning green and screamed back, ”Dude, I’m sorry, I can't hear you. I have to go!” With that Benny stepped on the gas, leaving Dean behind panting for air as he fiddled through his jacket looking for his identification batch.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Dean growled seeing the bus driving forward steadily. He waved his arms and flagged down an Audi, ”Stop! Stop.”

 

Dean jogged to the passenger seat and exclaimed, ”Stop, LAPD. Get out of the car!”

 

“Fuck not again! I did not steal this car!”

 

Dean brought out his gun from his back pocket and aimed it at the man and snarled, ”Shut the fuck up and give me your keys!”

 

“Name’s Crowley. I swear dude, if you scratch my precious car, you and I are gonna have some serious words, do you understand?” Crowley asked as Dean pushed him to the passenger seat and stepped down on the accelerator.

 

49 miles per hour.

 

Crowley whimpered, ”Dude, slow down the car, alright?”

 

Dean paid no attention to the man beside him and speed through the other vehicles with his eyes glued to the bus 902. Crowley stifled a scream as the tires screeched when Dean took a sharp turn, ”Just...just don't tear up my car, alright?”

 

Dean sped up even more when the meters between the bus and the car he was driving was barely anything. With his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he pressed on the accelerator even hard and the tires screeched sharply.

 

Crowley cursed, ”Oh shit! Dude slow down.”

 

Dean honked the car loudly as he went head to head against bus 902.

The lady beside Castiel exclaimed, ”Isn't he that guy?”

 

Castiel leaned over the woman and looked out of the window at Dean who was honking incessantly, “Wow. He sure has a thing for this bus.”

 

50 miles per hour...

 

The bomb plastered underneath the bus, beeped. It just got set up. Benny scrunched his nose in distaste at Dean who was still honking away. Dean raised his arm and yelled, ”Hey! I’m a cop!”

Benny narrowed his eyes and mumbled, ”What the-”

 

“I’M A COP!”

 

Balancing the steering wheel with one arm he waved the other at the bus driver.

 

“LAPD. There’s a bomb on your bus!”

 

“What?”

Dean clutched his identification badge and repeated loudly, ”There is a bomb on your bus.”

 

Benny pointed to his ear confusedly, ”I can't hear you.”

 

Crowley yelled, ”There is a... What?! FUCK.”

 

Dean sighed exasperatedly and commanded, ”Write it. Write it. Bomb on bus.”

 

Crowley grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled hastily. Dean drove to the front of the bus, speeding ahead and Crowley raised himself onto the seat and waved the paper in front of the bus. “Fuck. Watch the road dude!” Crowley screamed as the car swerved off course for a second. The air blew away the piece of paper and it flew to the window shield of the bus.

 

Benny ’s eyes widened at the paper glued in front.

 

Oh. my. God.

 

He slowly lifted his foot from the accelerator, decreasing the pressure.

 

52 miles per hour.

 

Dean’s eyes wandered to the speedometer of the car. The speed was reducing.

 

“Oh shit. NO. Don't slow down!” He screamed frantically.

 

51 miles per hour.

 

“NO NO NO. Speed up!” Dean screamed. He curled his fingers into fists and commanded, ”Open your door! Open the door!”

 

Benny swallowed nervously and reached for the button to open the doors of the bus.

 

Dean instructed frantically, ”50. Stay above 50, alright?!” Benny exhaled shakily and nodded, ”Okay.”

 

53 miles per hour.

 

Dean pushed his phone into Crowley’s hands and commanded, ”310-482-6334. Ask for Sam Winchester.”

 

“Sam. It’s for you. It's Dean.” The receptionist remarked. Sam wiped away drool from the corner of his mouth and raised his head from the table where he was sleeping.

 

“You better not be calling in sick cause I forced myself to come here, ” Sam mumbled while stretching his sore muscles tiredly.

 

Dean cut in, ”Sam. He’s alive.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Dean?”

 

“The Bomber. He’s back.”


	2. Chapter 2 ~

“He’s blown a bus already in Chinatown.” Rufus spoke while walking behind Bobby, the Lieutenant of LAPD. Bobby nodded gravely and replied while walking towards Sam, “We’ve already received a ransom demand from the supposedly dead terrorist. He says he’s rigged a bus and if we don’t pay up by 11 am, he’s gonna detonate it.”

 

Sam frowned while clutching the mouthpiece of the phone closer to his ear. Bobby looked at the empty table across Sam’s and asked, “Where is your brother Sam? Where is Dean?”

 

Sam looked up into the eyes of the Lieutenant, “Where do you think?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean gripped the steering wheel of the Audi and murmured, “I’ve got to get on the bus.” Crowley rolled his eyes and guffawed, “Get on the bus...yeah right.”

  
“You do that, man. Get on the bus that is armed with a fucking bomb! That sounds like the best plan.” Crowley exclaimed hysterically.

 

 

 

Dean ignored Crowley and turned to scream more instructions to Benny, “You have to stay in this lane, alright? And stay above 50 miles. Keep calm and drive straight. Do not panic.”  Benny swallowed nervously before nodding.

 

  

Crowley whimpered, “Please for goodness sake, watch the road.” Dean stepped his foot onto the accelerator and asked, “Are you insured?”

 

 

Crowley rolled his eyes and scowled, “Of course I am! What the fuck do you take me for?” Dean wordlessly opened the door to the Audi and released the pressure of his foot on the accelerator.

 

Crowley screamed as the door to his precious baby, his Audi slammed against the front of the bus and was ripped from the body of the car.

 

 

“Fucking hell, you maggot, what did you just do?! That’s my baby!” Crowley screamed while clutching his head in horror. Dean gritted his teeth in concentration, trying to figure out how to maintain a proper distance from the Audi to the armed bus.

 

“You just...broke my door,” Crowley wailed hysterically. Dean waved Crowley’s phone and asked seriously, “Sir, I need to take your phone.”

 

Crowley just whimpered, “Fuck you man, just take the fucking phone.”

 

 

Shoving the cellphone into the pocket of his denim, Dean murmured, “Take the wheel.” He lifted himself off the seat slowly, with his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

 

Crowley screamed in panic, “Don't tell me, fuck dude, are you gonna jump?! You won’t make it!” Dean simply clutched the headboard of the Audi as he balanced himself on to the car seat, leaving Crowley to stir the car safely.

 

”Oh shit, fuck. You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Crowley yelled as he immediately latched his hands to the steering wheel of the Audi.

 

Castiel craned his neck anxiously as he saw the man in the car raising up on to the car seat. He felt his face drained of color when he realized what the man was about to do.

 

 

Dean Winchester was going to jump on to the moving bus.

 

 

Dean bellowed over the sound of the motor of the car, “Keep driving straight! And do not slow down!” Benny widened his eyes in astonishment and nodded hesitatingly, fearing for what the young man was about to do.

 

 

Castiel gasped and covered his mouth with his palm in anxiety. He found himself clutching the middle-aged lady’s arm in worry on seeing the look of seriousness and concentration on the young man’s face.

 

Will he make it?

 

Dean pursed his lips tightly and plunged out of the Audi in one swift motion. He groaned as his body met up with the hard metal of the bus’ doorstep. “Oh fuck, fuck!” Crowley screamed as Dean’s feet hit the road.

 

 

Dean dragged himself upwards while groaning, clutching the metal bar to bring himself into the bus. Crowley screamed hysterically as his Audi crashed into a huge water tank located at the place where the highway forked into two.

 

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Dean breathed heavily while raising himself to his feet. He had done it.

 

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled, “This guy is way over his fucking mind.”

 

Dean shakily stumbled towards Benny and murmured,  “50 km/hr. You have to stay above 50, you got it?” Benny eyed the young cop nervously and nodded after shifting his eyes to the speedometer of the bus.

 

 

Castiel stood up while clutching the metal pole tightly, “Excuse me sir, are you out of your mind?! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

 

Dean turned to the voice and he swallowed before bellowing, “Everybody, I’m Dean Winchester, L.A.P.D.” He clutched his identification badge tightly and continued gravely, “And we have a slight situation on the bus.”

 

Dean frowned seeing Castiel still standing up and blinking at him. He patiently instructed, “If you please, sir, can you sit down?”

 

 

Castiel scowled and argued, “No, I won't. You’re scaring the crap out of these people here. What the fuck is going on over here, Mister?”

 

 

Dean pursed his lips together and exclaimed, “Sir, please! I need you to sit down. It’s not safe.” Castiel sighed in defeat as Dean towered over his form and was glancing down at him seriously, his green eyes filled with anxiety and helplessness.  He wordlessly settled down into the seat beside the middle-aged lady and scowled at Dean.

 

Dean clutched the metal bar located close to the ceiling of the bus and instructed, “If everybody will remain calm and remain in their seats. We should be able to defuse the problem, no one has to get hurt.”

 

All of a sudden, a man pulled a revolver out of his jacket and screamed, “Get the fuck away from me!” Dean immediately brought out his own gun from the back pocket of his jeans and gritted his teeth.  Pointing his revolver at Dean, the man breathed heavily. Dean swallowed slightly before exclaiming, “Look man, I don’t know you. I don’t know what you’ve done. Let’s not do this.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened in panic and he whimpered while lowering his head down.

 

The man’s hand were shaking with nervousness as he screamed, “Stop this bus! Stop this bus right now! I want to get down.”

Dean bellowed, “Listen, fucking listen to me! I am not here for you, I don’t give a fuck about what you’ve done.”

 

He lowered his gun from the visibly trembling man, “Now I’m gonna put away this gun, okay? There is no need for any panic, no one has to get hurt.” With that, Dean slowly put his gun back into his pocket while maintaining eye contact with the man the entire while.

 

 

Raising both of his arms in surrender, Dean spoke cautiously, “Now, listen to me man. I don’t care about what crime you have committed. You don’t have to do this.”

 

It was pretty obvious to young cop that the man thought Dean was on the bus to arrest him for his petty thievery. Castiel whimpered slightly as he clutched the middle-aged lady’s arm tightly while peeking at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

 

Dean spoke slowly, “Whatever you did, I’m sure you’re sorry. So calm down, there’s no need for any trouble now, it’s over.”

 

 

A gentleman in a blue-collar shifted his weight hesitantly as Dean put away his identification badge. His name tag glimmered against the sunlight.

 

Henrikson Victor.

 

 

“See, I’m not here as a cop right now. Let’s just cool it down like two adults, alright? No one has to get hurt.” Dean spoke softly while looking into the trembling man’s eyes.

 

The man hesitated for a second and that was when Victor leaped forward while wrapping his arms over the former’s body. As the two men tackled each other, the other passengers screamed in fright.  The revolver blew off in the scuffle, unfortunately hitting Benny on his shoulder. The bus swerved off course as the bus-driver slumped to the steering wheel in pain.

 

 

“Benny!” Castiel screamed while trying to get up from the stronghold the middle-aged lady had over his arm. The bus’ tires screeched sharply as it drove ahead of the cars haphazardly.

 

Castiel wound his arms around Benny’s slumped form and clutched the steering wheel right as the bus was about hit a wall. “I’ve got this, Benny. I’ve got it.” Castiel yelled as he brought back the bus to drive straight onto the road.  Dean tackled him and hit the dazed man with his elbow pushing him down to the seat.

 

Castiel yelled out shakily, “Can somebody move Benny’s legs?! I cannot reach the accelerator.”

Dean pushed down the man with his knee glowering down at the stunned man below his form. He brought a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and pinned down the man’s wrists to the strong metal bar.

 

 

After making sure that the man’s revolver was firmly placed in his back pocket, Dean turned his head towards the tall male struggling over the bus driver’s form. Castiel towered over Benny’s slumped form and exclaimed, “Benny, get your foot off the pedal. Come on. Get your foot off! Somebody, please help me.”

 

 

“I cannot stop this bus," Castiel screamed. Dean’s eyes widened in horror and he bellowed, “No don’t! You can’t stop the bus. You have to stay above 50! Do not stop the fucking bus.”

 

 

 

Castiel turned slightly to look at Dean and he scowled, “Benny has been shot! We have to stop and get him to the hospital right now!”

 

Dean tugged the handcuffs linked to the man’s wrist and roared, “If you’d slow down, the bus will explode!”

 

Castiel felt his heart leap up to his throat and he exhaled shakily. A look of pure panic spread across the faces of the passengers on the bus. Dean continued calmly, “There’s a bomb on this bus.”

 

 

Everyone gasped.

 

 

 

“If we will slow down, it’ll blow up.” Dean’s chest heaved as he explained, “If we take people off the bus, it’ll blow.”

 

A passenger rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I call bullshit! Stop fucking around. Yeah, right there’s a bomb on this bus. Really funny joke man.”

 

Dean gritted his teeth and remarked, “Are we gonna have a problem now?!”

 

 

The lady who had been sitting next to Castiel, Rowena a while ago spoke urgently, “He’s bleeding too much and I don't know how to make it stop. We have to get him some help quickly officer!”

 

Dean quickened his steps to the front of the bus and removed his jacket and instructed, “Put pressure on the wound, Ma’am. Keep his legs up and put this under his head.” Castiel tried to glance over his shoulders to see how Benny was doing. He blew through his bangs that spread across his forehead as he concentrated on steering the bus.

 

Benny groaned slightly as Rowena lifted up his head gently to place Dean’s jacket that had been rolled into a ball. Castiel called out anxiously, “Hang in there, Benny!”

 

 

 

After making sure Benny was comfortably resting, Dean left him under Rowena’s care and strode to the front of the bus. Dean rested his hands behind the seat that Castiel was sitting on and asked, “Sir, do you think you can handle this bus?”

 

 

Castiel licked his lips before answering, “Sure, it’s just like a bigger version of my car, it’s no problem.”

 

“But I need to know, can you handle it?”, Dean asked Castiel again. Castiel muttered while glancing at the rear-view mirror, “We’ll be fine. Just tell me what the plan is.” Dean glanced at Castiel’s face with his nose scrunched up in concentration. He reached into his back pocket and brought out the cellphone.

 

He swung the phone to his ears and remarked, “Stay above 50. And drive straight.”

 

Castiel swallowed nervously and stared blankly, “That’s it? That’s the plan?”

 

 

“Just keep us above 50 miles per hour.”

 

 

Castiel pursed his lips before nodding, “A good plan.” He glanced down the speedometer.

 

60 miles per hour.

 

Castiel’s tense shoulders relaxed a little. He glanced up at Dean who seemed to be fiddling with the phone, “So you’re a cop, right?”

 

 

Dean barely looked up and simply mumbled, “Yes, that’s right.” Castiel swallowed nervously while steering the bus carefully, “You should probably know that I had my driver’s license revoked.”

  

 

Dean gazed sharply at Castiel while clutching the phone to his ear, “What for?”

 

 

“Speeding.”

 

 

 

Dean smirked seeing the sheepish look on Castiel’s face.

 

 

**_~~~~_ **

 

 

 

Bobby and Rufus raced up across the parapet with bulletproof vest donning both of their bodies. They jumped into the helicopter that was waiting for their arrival. The helicopter soon flew up to the highway above the bus where Dean was currently standing in.

 

A man chuckled evilly seeing the news flash up on the television.

 

 

_ “The bus began picking up speed while passing through the mainstreet, swerving off course and it hasn’t slowed down since.” _

 

He smirked while reaching for the remote controller. The volume of the television raised up considerably.

 

 

_ “A few minutes ago, a young L.A.P.D cop boarded the bus by jumping into it from a moving car.” _

 

An evil smile spread across the bomber’s lips. He clucked his tongue and muttered, “Now would that be you, Officer Winchester?”

 

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

Dean spoke into the phone, “Where do we start, Sammy?” Sam rearranged some papers on his desk and answered immediately, “The speedometer.”

 

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

  

 

“Has it been fucked with or loosened? Any strange wires?” Sam had taken a course for bomb defusion for two years after all, so he had a couple of ideas about bombs before the Bomb Squad could reach Dean.

 

Dean bent down immediately and looked down to inspect whether there were any wires rigged to the speedometer.

 

“Excuse me, sir,” Dean mumbled while placing his hand on Castiel’s thigh asking him to move so that he could search for any wires. Castiel shifted slightly and swallowed seeing the young L.A.P.D’s head disappear down between his legs.

 

If Castiel would have shifted his leg slightly, Dean’s face would have met with Castiel’s crotch.

 

  

Dean remarked, “No wires, Sammy.” He crouched down near Castiel’s legs that were currently resting on the accelerator peddle and listen to his partner. 

Sam spoke into the phone thoughtfully, “Then it must be under the bus, probably rigged to one of the axles.” Dean replied with his eyes wavering forwards, glued on to the stretch of the gray highway.

 

“I can’t get under the bus right now. It’s kind of in motion.”

 

Rowena called out urgently, “Excuse me! Excuse me, Officer Winchester?” 

Dean mumbled into the phone, “Hang on for a minute, Sam.” He turned towards Rowena who had Benny’s head cradled into her lap tenderly. Benny gasped out, “There’s an access panel...in the floor.”

  

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Underneath you man,” Benny groaned painfully, his chest heaving from the exertion.

 

 

Quick as lightning, Dean shifted his weight and pulled up the handle beneath him. He exhaled sharply as the sight of the gray stretch of the road came into his eyes. Dean stood up hastily and exclaimed, “Okay okay, Sam. We’re in. I’m handing the phone to a passenger now.”

  

 

With that, the thrust the cellphone into a bewildered young woman’s hands. Sam’s voice instructed, “Hello, who am I talking to?”

 

The woman spoke shakily, “Call me Charlie Bradbury.”

 

Dean instructed while crouching down to the access panel in the floor of the bus, “Charlie. I need you to tell Sam about what I see, alright?”  With that Dean swung his head into the access panel in one swift motion. Half of his body was under the bus, above the gray stretch of the highway, with the wind blowing through his hair. Castiel craned his neck anxiously on seeing the young L.A.P.D’s head disappear under the bus. He felt his chest constrict sharply, in worry for the cop's safety.

 

 

 

Dean gritted his teeth in anger as he saw a bomb plastered underneath the bus. Complete with green and red wires enveloping the small palm-sized bomb within its clutches. “Okay! We’ve got a bomb here. Pretty big.” Dean yelled with his head inside the access panel on the floor of the bus.

 

 

Charlie pressed the phone against her cheek and spoke, “Sam, he says there is a pretty big bomb.”

 

Dean added, “Brass fittings!”

 

“With brass fittings.” Charlie relayed back to Sam.

 

Dean bellowed, “I think I can reach the circuit board.”

 

Charlie repeated, “He thinks he can reach the circuit wires.”

  

 

Sam sat up straight on his seat and murmured into the phone, “No no no. Don’t, it’s a trap.”

 

Charlie yelled urgently, “No no. Sam says it’s a trap.”

 

Castiel pursed his lips anxiously as his eyes roamed over the young officer’s hunched back. He couldn’t help but think that the man was way over his head. The only thing that plagued his mind was- please don’t let him fall.

 

 

 

“No fucking way,” came Dean’s surprised muffled voice. Charlie stared at Dean as he smoothly maneuvered himself out of the access panel to safety, much to Castiel’s relief.

 

 

Dean snatched the phone from Charlie’s grasp and exclaimed with an air of urgency, “Sam, there are enough explosives to blow away an entire building.”

 

 

Sam scrunched up his eyebrows in distaste, “Okay okay. Just stay calm, Dean. What else can you see?”

 

“Triggers to the bomb and a timer attached to a wristwatch.”

 

“A wristwatch you say?”

 

 

Castiel swallowed nervously before calling out, “Officer Winchester!” Dean briefly glanced towards Castiel who had both of his arms clutching the steering wheel of the bus. Dean answered into the phone, “It looks like a cheap imitation of a gold wristwatch.”

 

 

Castiel trembled slightly with his eyes glued to the gray expanse of the road, “Officer Winchester, I need you!” Dean raised a hand motioning Castiel to remain calm before squashing the phone to his cheek.

 

 

 

Castiel pressed on urgently, “Shit. What the fuck  do I do?”

 

 

“What are you thinking of, Sam?” Dean questioned cautiously.

 

 

“Officer, you have to help!” Castiel screamed in terror. Dean raised his head exasperatedly only to be caught by a fresh wave of horror.

 

The bus was approaching a long line of waiting cars. In other words, traffic _. _

 

Castiel yelled helplessly, “What do I do? Tell me what do I do?!” Dean’s eyes ran over the stretch of road before them, the gears of his mind quickly accessing the situation on hand.  Castiel winced as the bus drove very close to a couple of pedestrians who scrambled out of the way of the incoming vehicle.

 

52 miles per hour.

 

The speed of the bus was decreasing slowly due to the unforeseen traffic. And the moment it falls below 50 miles per hour, we know what would happen right?

 

Castiel screamed with his eyes glazed in panic, “You need to tell me now, stay on or get off?”

 

“Stay on or get off?!”

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean wound his arms around the metal pole behind Castiel to balance his weight as the bus swerved off course. “Tell me now!” Castiel yelled with his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Dean leaned over Castiel’s hunched form at the steering wheel and exclaimed, “Off! Off!”

 

Charlie let out a small squeak of terror before rushing to sit down quickly. Castiel pursed his plump lips together, “Everybody hold on tight!”

 

Rowena wrapped her arms around a wincing Benny, and making sure she wasn’t pressing into the bullet wounds, she held on firmly to the metal bar.

 

Dean braced himself as Castiel stepped down on the accelerator peddle and maneuvered the bus into the second lane. “Shit. Hold on!” Castiel screamed as the bus hit the side of an empty parked car completely smashing the door.  “Dean, it’s red light!” Castiel yelled nervously as his eyes widened at the traffic light blinking for the bus to stop.

 

 

51 miles per hour.

 

 

“Keep going.” Dean urged Castiel as the latter mowed down a couple of bushes and fences. Castiel cursed softly as the bus kept speeding along the length of the road.  “Go go go!” Dean roared while placing his arm around Castiel’s seat and pushing down on the accelerator peddle beside Castiel’s foot.  The traffic signposts were smashed to the ground as the side of the bus hit them as they speeded.

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Castiel bawled as the speed of the moving bus hit the sides of another five cars, dislocating the door of the automobiles. Dean gritted his teeth as the vacant road finally came into view.

 

 

55 miles per hour.

 

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief with his lips curled into a soft smile looking at the steady speedometer. “This is much better.” He mumbled lightly while gluing his eyes to the gray stretch of road. It looked like they were safe, for now. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3~

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he wrapped his mind over the last information that Dean had sprouted upon him. The bomb was connected to a timer joined to a wristwatch. A golden wristwatch to be precise.

He huffed in annoyance, “I don’t get it.”

Anna, the head of the research team of LAPD, rolled her eyes, “What part Sam? It seems very clear to me.”

 

“No, Anna. I meant, this guy knows how to bomb an entire building with the deadliest explosives.” Sam mumbled, thinking about the situation that took place two weeks ago. Anna stopped typing on her computer, “So? What does that have to do with anything, Sam?” 

Sam banged the wooden desk exasperatedly, “Why the fuck would he settle for a cheap wristwatch?”

“Look Anna, this guy seems like a living encyclopedia of all kinds of bombs. He knows all of them and also everything we could do to dismantle it.” He sat up straight on his seat, “Wait a minute."

Sam commanded urgently, “Bring me back the files from the past ten years.”

“Oh, don’t worry we’ve already checke-”

Sam interrupted her and remarked, “No no. I want to have a look at all the cops that ever worked for LAPD.”

“Wait, you don’t think it’s an ex-employee?”

“Bingo.”

 

~~~~

 

Castiel jumped in surprise, feeling fidgety as the phone rang loudly. He eyed Dean nervously as the young cop pressed the phone to his ear. “Bobby! About time I’ve heard from you.” Dean exclaimed while shaking his head in relief.

“I had to divert from the freeway. We’re in the city right now.”

Bobby’s voice poured into the phone, “Yeah, I can see you. Keep going straight.”

 

Bobby, the lieutenant of the LAPD was currently sitting beside his right hand, Rufus in a helicopter. The duo were following Bus 920 in air, so that Dean would have a clear road where the bus could speed easily.

Bobby’s boomed over the noise produced by the blades of the helicopter, “I’m gonna try to clear the roads for you. Just stay on the line, okay Dean?”

"Dean? Are you there boy?"

 

Dean gasped as a truck was speeding their way, diagonal to the bus. Castiel screamed while clutching the steering wheel as though it were his only life support, “Fuck no!” The bus swerved in the middle of incoming vehicles. 

Castiel felt his heart leap into his throat as he dodged the cars that were speeding the opposite way, “Stay out of my way!” He screamed hysterically as a car skidded sharply to avoid collision with the speeding bus

Dean leaned down to Castiel and instructed sharply, “Hey, towards your right. Stay on your right!” Castiel yelled back, “Okay okay I see it. I see it!” With that, he took a sharp right turn as his heart kept pounding against his ribcage.

 

“Bobby, you’ve gotta get me out of here!” Dean exclaimed into the phone urgently.

 

Bobby’s gruff voice commanded through the phone, “A few more blocks later, you’re gonna see a fork. Take a left and then keep driving straight. I have a couple of units waiting for you there.”

 

Dean listened carefully as the wheels of the bus squeaked under the accelerating speed. “My unit will guide you to an empty freeway and then you’ll be safe to drive.” Bobby instructed as he looked down at the speeding bus from the helicopter.

Dean answered swiftly, “Okay I got it.” Looking down into Castiel’s wild eyes glazing in worry and panic, Dean murmured softly,” Take a left turn at the next block and then there will be my team escorting us-”

 

  
Meanwhile, a woman smiled at a friend, waving her goodbye while pushing a baby carriage off the pavement. Her entire attention on the friend as she stepped onto the road.

Switching his eyes from Dean to the stretch of road, Castiel asked nervously, “Escorting? Wait a second. Escorting us to where? We can’t exactly stop the bus, Dean!”

 

Seeing the baby carriage being pushed onto the road, Dean roared, “Look out!”  
Castiel shrieked as the bus hit the baby carriage, flinging it violently into the air. The carriage slammed against the windshield of the bus before being trampled against the wheels of the moving bus. “Oh, God!” Castiel screamed while palming his mouth in sheer horror.

 

Dean gritted his teeth and clutched the steering wheel immediately as Castiel had completely shut down. Castiel thrashed his arms while crying,” I hit a baby. Oh my God. I hit a fucking baby!”

 

Dean glanced backwards and heaved as the mangled carriage was surrounded by crushed cans. There was no baby.

The woman raised a fist to the speeding bus seeing her damaged cans and screamed after them, “You son of a bitch!”

 

“Hey hey hey! Calm down, It was full of cans. No baby. You’re okay, we’re okay.” Dean assured a hyperventilating Castiel.

Castiel clutched Dean’s sleeve on for dear life and stammered, “Are you sure? Are you completely sure Dean?”

 

Dean smiled slightly at Castiel completely leaning into his arm and looking up at him with watery eyes, “Yeah yeah. There were only cans.”

 

“Dean, is everyone alright?!” 

“Bobby, we’re facing serious problems. You have to do something for us.” Dean gritted his teeth as a couple of children jumped out of the way of the speeding bus.

Bobby promised, “I’ll get you out of there, Dean.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as three police cars and two bikes with officer’s swerved themselves in front of the bus, effectively clearing the road for them. Dean offered a small smile in comfort and he mouthed, “Relax, you’re doing a great job.”

 

“Dean?” Bobby spoke into the phone slowly.

 

Missing seeing the tip of Castiel’s ears turn red, Dean remarked, “I’m here, Bobby. What’s going on?”

 

“Listen carefully to me. Now, you’ve got an entrance coming up in a mile. But it’s got a real nasty turn.”

 

Dean scrunched up his eyebrows in distaste, “How nasty?”

Castiel swallowed nervously and asked fervently, “What’s nasty?”

 

Looking back at the passengers, Dean bellowed while clutching the metal bar firmly to balance his weight. “Everybody, we have a very sharp turn in one mile!”

Castiel spluttered, “You mean at the construction site?!”

 

“Dean, we can’t, that’s a dead end!” Castiel spoke urgently as his eyes flickered between Dean’s face and the police on the bikes, guiding them. Dean leaned down closer to Castiel and urged, “You can make it. Keep to your left.”

 

 

 

Castiel shook his head and yelled, “Oh God, we’re gonna tip over!”

“We’re gonna tip over, Dean! We won’t make it.” Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes in frantic worry.

 

“You’re right. We’re gonna tip over.” Dean mumbled as his eyes widened in realization. He roared while turning to the frightened passengers, “Everybody on the right side of the bus now!”

 

Charlie squeaked in surprise as she hurriedly stood up and scrambled to the right side of the bus. Dean urged the frantic passengers to move, “As much as you can, please. Hurry up!”

 

 

 

Rowena tightened her arms around Benny with her eyes widening in fear as Castiel screamed, “Hang on everyone!”

 

Dean clutched the metal bar tightly and spoke hurriedly into the phone, “Bobby, please tell me you’ve cleared the site.”

 

“Dean, I need you!” Castiel screamed as the sharp bend in the road came closer. Dean wound his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and placed them over the steering wheel.

“Hold on!” Castiel yelled as both of them swung the wheel as forcefully as they could. Dean cursed under his breath as the speeding bus tilted over on the right side while turning over the sharp bend in the road.

 

“Oh god! Here we go. Here we go!” Castiel screamed while completely leaning into the strong shoulders of the young LAPD cop as the duo wrestled against the momentum.

 

With sweat trickling down his neck, Dean gritted his teeth as the bus tipped over the right side slightly but much to his relief, the weight of the passengers seemed to balance the speeding bus again. Castiel exhaled shakily as the bus hit the side of an empty car, successfully making the ugly bend in the road.

 

A childish grin broke out his face and he cheered, “Oh my God!” Looking up into Dean’s eyes, Castiel beamed, “We did it! Is everybody alright back there?” Charlie let out an sigh of relief as the bus sped steadily on the road. 

 

Bobby commanded into the headphones, “Pilot, take me to the site.” His eyes narrowed seeing the bus speeding ahead of the helicopter as the pilot made a landing on the site.

“Rufus, I want aerial units set up and the roads ahead must be completely free, got it?” Bobby commanded as the two of them ascended from the helicopter and proceeded to rush to the waiting car.

“Bobby, the oversized load truck is ready,” Rufus remarked as they passed by the long stretch of the vehicle

“Let’s go Rufus. It’s time we end this.” Bobby spoke grimly.

 

~~~~

Dean sighed in satisfaction as there were three police cars and two men on bikes, guiding the bus from the front and the behind. Looked like Bobby had kept his word after all. Castiel groaned softly as his gaze on the wide stretch of road ahead of the bus flickered. He grumbled while trying to shrug the coat off his shoulders.

 

“Ugh, this is so uncomfortable.” He groaned while glancing at the concentrated side profile of the young cop standing beside him.

 

“Hey, can you take the wheel for a second?” Castiel muttered while glancing up at the officer standing. An amused smile broke out Dean’s face seeing Castiel struggle with his coat, “Relax, take a breather.”

 

As Castiel smiled at his words, Dean assured him, “You did an amazing job today, sir. I’ve never seen anyone driving like that, to be honest!”

Castiel looked at Dean’s pleased face as he peeled off the coat from his arms and hung it around the seat. He rubbed his palms over his arms and grinned at the cop.

“Castiel.”

Dean threw him a bewildered look as Castiel proceeded to take the wheel from Dean’s hands, “What was that?”

 

Castiel smiled shyly, “It’s my name, Castiel.” 

“Oh.”

“As opposed to using sir all the time, I guess.” Castiel finished with a warm smile over his lips.

Dean nodded in response and offered a small grin. Castiel eyed the cop curiously and asked, “So why is all of this happening? The bomber seems pretty over the top, don’t you think?”

 

Dean responded while shifting his weight to his other foot as the bus speed on, “Well, he just wants his money.” Castiel’s narrowed his eyes in disbelief, “What?! All of this shit for money, not a good way of earning if you’d ask me.”

Dean glanced sharply at Castiel before sighing, “A couple of weeks ago, he held people for ransom but that plan was ruined and now he’s a tiny bit mad at me.”

“Uh, what’s that gotta do with us?”

 

Dean curled his hands into fists and muttered bitterly, “It’s all fucking game for that psychopath. If this bus blows up- it's a win, If he gets his money-it’s a win.”

 

Castiel smirked and answered lightheartedly, “And what if you win Officer Winchester?”

“Nothing. It will just keep continuing until he wins.” Dean responded softly. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Anna grumbled as her eyes scanned the database, “There’s nothing that’s a match, Sam. Who the fuck is this guy?”

“Forget about the database!” Sam bellowed as he rushed into the room.

“Get me the pension reports of all the past officers in LAPD. I’ve seen that fucking guy, he’s gotta be here around somewhere. I want pictures.” He commanded urgently.

 

~~~~~~

 

As the oversize load drove closer to the speeding armed bus, Bobby bellowed crouching low as the vehicle drove parallel to the bus.

 

“Dean! Let’s get the passengers off the bus!”

 

Wrapping an arm around the metal pole, Dean stood by the door of the bus and shook his head gravely, “We can’t do that Bobby!”

 

“Dean, there is no time for fooling around boy. Lives are at stake here.” Bobby replied grimly.

Dean called out to his boss, “ I got orders from the guy- if anyone gets off the bus, he’ll see it, and then he’ll blow up the entire bus, Bobby. It’s too big of a risk to take.”

Bobby raised his head up and glared at the helicopters looming over in the sky, completely armed with cameras that sent live broadcast to the news channels. He yelled, “Sam’s trying to find out who this asshole is. We speculate that he’s a cop.”

“Boss, the bomber’s on the line,” Rufus called out gravely. “He says he has to speak to Dean.”

 

Dean yelled back, “I have a phone, transfer him to this number.”

 

“You got it, Dean!”

 

“Hello, Officer Winchester.” A cocky voice poured into his ears causing Dean’s gaze to harden.

The man drawled, “I thought we had something going on, boy. I trusted you to behave but what am I seeing now? It looks on TV that you’re trying to get those passengers off the bus. You know how I feel about that, Winchester.”

Dean craned his neck and gazed around the bus trying to spot any hidden cameras or recording devices. He replied, ”Look, you gotta allow me to let go of one person.”

Rowena tightened her arms around Benny who groaned softly, the pain from the bullet wound was now seething. The bomber laughed without mirth in his voice, “Officer Winchester, do we need to go over the rules once again?”

Dean roared,”As an act of faith! We have an injured man out here. The driver’s been shot.”

“Aww little boy, have you been shooting the passengers?” The voice mocked. “Tsk Dean, you should be concentrating on catching the bad guys first.”

 

Dean gritted his teeth and cursed, “This man has no time left. You gotta agree man, he’s gonna die.” All of a sudden the voice dropped all of its malicious tone, ”No one gets off the bus, got that boy?”

Dean snarled back, “It’s just one injured man, you’d still have a lot of us to kill. He’s losing a lot of blood. It’s the least you can do.”

The bomber paused for a second before drawling, “Okay boy, just the driver can get off the bus.”

“And you tell that pretty wildcat behind the wheel not to slow down the bus though or he won't even get a chance to bleed to death.” Dean’s eyes widened hearing the man’s voice and he looked over at Castiel’s troubled eyes looking at Benny.

“And remember Dean, no funny business.” The man finished and disconnected the phone call.

 

Dean roared urgently, “Bobby, he’s allowing us to unload the driver!”

“I got it, Dean!”

Dean rushed into the bus and walked towards Benny’s slumped form, “We’re gonna get you out of here, sir. You’re gonna be just fine.”

 

He looked over at Victor and murmured, “Sir, I need you to help me. Hand him to me, when I tell you okay?” Victor nodded gravely and stood up to stand beside Dean.

Rowena murmured softly, “Just him? What about us-”

 

“What the fuck!” Another woman passenger stood up and screamed, “I have to get off this bus! I can't fucking stay here!” She struggled against Victor and fisted Dean’s shirt angrily.

 

“You're supposed to be a cop! What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Grow some balls and get us off this fucking bus!” She yelled angrily.

Dean blinked at the hurricane that latched onto his form and he touched her shoulder, “Miss, please we aren’t allowed to let anyone else go or else the bus is gonna blow up. You gotta understand.”

“Don't you dare touch me with your hands, pig.” She yelled as Rowena proceeded to clutch her wrists, detaching her from Dean. “I’m gonna sue you all!”

 

Castiel squeezed Benny’s arm in comfort as Victor passed the injured driver to Dean. “Be safe.” He mouthed.

As Dean wound his arm around Benny to support the man’s weight, he huffed,” How are you feeling?”

Benny groaned softly and scowled, “Like I’ve been shot.” Dean had to suppress a grin at that.

 

“Take care Castiel.” Benny murmured while looking at the anxious male at the wheel. “You too, Benny!” Castiel piped looking over as Dean brought the injured man closer to the doorstep of the bus.

Dean commanded, “Keep driving straight, Castiel and drive as close as you can.”

Victor wound his arms under Benny’s arms and while Dean supported his legs. Dean yelled as he brought out Benny’s form out of the bus slowly,” Closer, a little closer Castiel! Keep her steady now.”

Castiel felt his heart clench tightly in worry as he glanced at Dean’s concentrated face. 

 

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4~

Dean yelled out having an arm wrapped around Benny’s waist, “Okay okay! That’s perfect- now hold it steady, Castiel!”   
Castiel scrunched up his nose in concentration trying to keep the speeding bus as close to the oversized load truck steadily. “You got him? Is this okay?” spoke Dean as he took Benny’s frame from Victor and while standing on the threshold of the bus, he gently transferred Benny into Bobby and Rufus’s awaiting arms.

 

  
Charlie cheered in delight as the two men supported Benny’s wounded form firmly and settled him onto the floor of the truck, “Hell yeah!” She cheered as relieved smiles broke out on the face of all the passengers.. well all, except one.

 

Dean stumbled into the bus shakily and murmured, “I’m alright, thank you for your help, sir.” Victor simply clapped the young cop’s shoulders in response with a satisfied grin.

 

“Oh my god. Dean, you did it!” Castiel beamed happily bouncing lightly against the seat, with an ecstatic smile over his lips as he glanced towards Dean.

 

A disgusted look came over a woman’s face as she grimaced seeing Benny resting peacefully among the other cops. It was so unfair that he got to be rescued when she didn’t.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and grinned back at Castiel, taking his position behind the seat, “Wow, you did a splendid job, Castiel. Benny’s gonna be okay.”

 

The woman who had previously yelled at Dean, criticizing and abusing him, stumbled towards the door of the bus with a mad gleam in her eyes. She stretched her arms towards the oversized load truck and looked crazily towards the cops.

 

“Gimme your hand lady.” One of the officers yelled. She looked behind her shoulders into Rowena’s widened eyes and murmured,” I have to get off this bus, Rowena.”

 

  
Rowena screamed hysterically, “No Lilith!”

“Come on lady!” The officer urged her as she glanced back towards the speeding truck.

 

  
Dean and Castiel glanced towards the door, alarmed at Rowena’s yells.

 

Dean roared while charging towards her, “NO! Don’t do that lady! You are gonna get us all killed. Stop!”

 

The evil bomber smirked seeing the live television broadcast showing a woman standing on the threshold of the bus. “Well well, Officer Winchester. Seems like you haven't been keeping your promise.” With an amused gleam in his eyes, he traced his fingers over the remote control of all the bombs he had planted on the bus.

 

Lilith smiled as she stretched her arm towards the officer and the entire doorstep of the bus blew up- timely triggered and pressed by the bomber who kept a close watch over the aerial view of the broadcast.

Charlie yelped and looked over her shoulders in horror, seeing Lilith’s limp body rolling over the road. Dean banged the remainings of the doorstep of the bus with his fists and snarled, “Fuck.”

Bobby looked grievously at the entire sequence of events and slumped onto the Rufus in dismay. Dean roared in rage, “Dammit Bobby, get those fucking choppers out of here!”

 

The bomber listened carefully to the television reporter, ”An explosion of some kind-”

 

“A woman caught underneath the wheels of the bus. A terrible death-”

 

The man chuckled amusedly, “You can’t escape the media, Winchester. Did you actually think that you could outsmart me, hm?”

Dean gritted his teeth grimly, his eyes glued to the gray expanse of road, how the fuck did he not notice Lilith trying to get off the bus. He kept beating himself for not being able to prevent the unfortunate accident. Never mind the fact, the woman had badmouthed him, called him imbecile and worthless, a life is a life- and it was his duty to protect every life entrusted to him.

Rowena clutched her chest in hurt seeing the woman she’d been seeing every day the past few months, dying right in front of her eyes. Charlie sat up straight in his seat, locking her eyes full of fright towards Victor, “I can’t be here. This is the wrong bus, I should have never gotten on this stupid fucking bus. I can’t die here, I don’t want to die here.” she muttered shakily.

 

Victor glanced sharply towards her and scowled, ”Shut up lady. Do you think I want to die? I have a wife.”  
Another man stood up angrily from his seat and he spoke, “So just because you have a wife and I don’t, it doesn’t mean I’m licensed to die.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about dude?” Victor retorted hotly. “This guy is crazy.” The man yelled back in response, “I think I have full rights to be a little angry here!” 

Victor stood up with his eyes glazing in fury, “Tough guy huh? Let’s take it out right here. Come on, right here, right now. Let’s have at it.”

Dean clenched his eyes shut exasperatedly and marched towards the fuming men. He roared while placing an arm on Victor’s shoulder, “You two need to calm the fuck down right now or we are all gonna fucking die!”

He breathed heavily seeing the horror-stricken faces of all the passengers, with fear written all over them. Dean went back to his position beside Castiel’s seat and glanced into the red face of the male handling the wheel of the bus.

He called out carefully, “Hey, how are you doing Castiel?” A muffled no was the only response he received causing Dean to squat down in alarm. Dean placed an arm over Castiel’s seat and murmured gently, “Anything I can do? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Castiel closed his eyes in grief and mumbled softly, "You know when the explosion happened?”

Dean hummed encouragingly, leaning closer to the distraught male. “I thought that that was the bomb, and I was-”

Castiel inhaled shakily before sniffling, “I thought that it was the end and I was dead,” Dean squeezed Castiel’s shaking shoulders in comfort as the latter continued.

 

“And when I saw that woman’s body fall off the bus. I was-” Castiel faltered. Dean answered understandingly, “You were glad that you were still alive.”

 

Castiel shook his head frantically and said mournfully, “I’m so sorry, I am the fucking worst human being.” Dean replied gently, “You don’t have to feel guilty for feeling glad, Castiel.”

“It’s alright to feel glad about surviving. We all are, Castiel. But it doesn’t mean you don’t care, you know?” Dean encouraged the guilty man gently. “I know but she was so desperate.” Castiel sniffled, trying his best to curb his guilty feelings.

“That lady didn’t deserve it but if she had gotten off the bus, none of us would be here. We would have been killed.” Dean explained softly rubbing his palm on Castiel’s back in comfort.

“The bomber is a fucked up monster, Castiel. That asshole put us here. Don’t forget that alright?”

Castiel nodded and mumbled, “A big asshole.”

 

~~~~

 

“Bobby, we have a serious problem,” Rufus yelled out to his boss.

 

“What is it?”

 

“The freeway construction hasn’t been finished!” Rufus bellowed. Bobby’s eyes widened in horror,” What are you talking about?”

“The aerial unit saw it, boss, in about less than 3 miles there’s a section missing,” another officer spoke up in alarm. “Are you messing around right now?! Fuck. You’re fired! Everyone is fucking fired.” Bobby snarled with hot fury blazing in his eyes.

“Get me closer to the bus.” He commanded as the driver obliged promptly.  
“Dean!”

The young cop immediately pulled away from Castiel and stumbled closer to the entrance of the bus, “What is it Bobby?!”

 

Bobby yelled to the officer, “Just how fucking big is that section?!”

 

“50 feet, more or less.”

Bobby gritted his teeth and breathed in before turning towards Dean, “There’s a gap in the road in a bit ahead- and it’s big.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, “You kidding? How big!”

“Fifty feet.”

 

  
Castiel turned towards Dean’s tensed form at the threshold of the bus and he asked frantically, “What is it, Dean? What is going on?”

Bobby spoke,” Dean, we have to get these people off the bus somehow.” Dean replied immediately,” You know I can’t do that Bobby, we will all die. We can’t risk it.”

Dean looked over his shoulders as Castiel called out again, “What did he say, Dean?”

 

“Dean? Please.” 

Castiel asked hesitatingly, “What did he say? Are we in more trouble?”

 

Dean exhaled sharply before wrapping his fingers around the metal pole. He roared, “There is a gap coming up in the freeway!”

Pure panic spread across the passenger’s faces while Castiel shrieked, “WHAT?!”

 

Victor asked urgently, “How big is the gap?” 

“Fifty feet. A couple of miles ahead.”

 

Castiel spoke suddenly, startling Dean from his thoughts, “Dean- how about I shift into neutral and just keep reviving the engine?”

Dean responded immediately, “No- he would have thought of it.”

 

Castiel spoke frantically, “Dean, then what do we do? “

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean’s eyes hardened as he answered, “Floor it. Increase the speed to the maximum. There must be an incline up ahead.” Castiel exhaled shakily, “I hope it fucking works or we are all gonna die.”

 

64 miles per hour.

 

The speedometer kept increasing steadily as Castiel pressed down onto the accelerator.

 

Dean turned towards the panicking passengers and yelled, “Everybody hold to whatever you can.” He moved forward along the aisle as he continued, “When we hit the gap, keep your heads down!”

 

A man pushed himself in front of his seat and spoke harshly, “That’s it?! Are you fucking with me right now?”

 

Dean answered determinately, “Yes, that’s all we can do for now. Put your baggage underneath your seats, everyone. And let’s hope this fucking works.”

He brought out keys to the handcuffed man who had previously shot Benny, not long ago. As Dean fiddled with the keys, the man spoke up shakily, “Hey, I didn’t mean to shoot that guy.”

 

Dean ignored him and simply instructed, “Hold on to something.” It would be inhumane to have any man handcuffed as they were about to have the leap of terror. It went against everything that Dean believed in and he knew that the man wouldn’t go about harming anyone, especially when his own life was at stake.

 

“Dean, I need you here!” Castiel called out shakily, Dean immediately turned towards the front of the bus and stood beside Castiel.

“Yeah?”

The patrol cars and motorbikes that had been accompanying the bus, leading them ahead against the traffic, swerved off the course as the huge gap in the section of the freeway came into view.

Bobby’s eyes held worry and sadness as he looked into Dean’s eyes for one last time before the bus speed ahead of the oversized load truck.

“Come on. Come on come on.” Dean urged, his eyes glued to the speedometer.

69 miles per hour.

Castiel’s face was flushed red in panic as the bus kept speeding, the gap in the section coming closer and closer. “Dean, this better fucking work,” Bobby spoke grimly as his eyes widened in horror seeing the speeding bus kept moving ahead.

Seeing the bright red warning sign that said dead end, Dean roared urgently,” Everybody hold on! It’s time.” All the passengers obediently kept their head down, with their hearts thudding against the ribcage violently.

 

“Oh god, Dean,” Castiel mumbled fearfully as the distance between the bus and the gap in the freeway decreased considerably. Dean flung himself over Castiel’s body, caging the man into a protective embrace as the bus left the road and leaped into the air, over the gap.


	5. Chapter 5~

Castiel’s head banged against the windowpane as the bus leaped over the huge gap in the section and the wheels slammed against the surface of the road, jolting all the passengers out of their seats. The speed decreased to 53 miles per hour as the bus speed on, landing safely to the other side of the section. Dean gritted his teeth tightly, his eyes glued to the speedometer, praying to goodness that the speed wouldn't drop down.

“YES! We made it.” The passengers screamed and cheered as the bus speed on fastidiously.

 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as Victor clapped on her back in a friendly excited manner. They made it. They actually fucking made it. Dean rested his arms over Castiel’s shoulders and murmured, “Are you alright?” 

The young art student groaned while clutching his head and nodded.

 

“Is everyone okay?!” Dean yelled out trying to see whether any of the passengers had been hurt anywhere. He yelped as Victor slammed into him and pulled his body into a tight hug.

 

“We made it!” A pleased grin shot out over the handsome cop’s face as he patted Victor’s back. Everybody on the bus was pretty shaken upbut they were all safe and happy to be alive.

 

“You’re the man, Castiel! You’re the man.” Victor screamed joyfully turning towards the front of the bus. Castiel grinned back in response.

 

“Thank you. Thank you very much.” He spoke but then hissed sharply in pain. Dean smiled and stood beside Castiel’s seat again.

“I think you should change professions.” Dean started amusedly.

 

“Ow shit. To what?” Castiel answered while holding his head gingerly. 

 

“Hey hey, what’s wrong? Lemme see that.” Dean brushed off Castiel’s hair bangs away from the forehead and peered down over the soft skin. “Ouch, that looks like a nasty cut.” He murmured with a grimace. Dean raised the hem of his jacket and brought it towards Castiel’s forehead, wiping off the blood away carefully.

Castiel jumped slightly feeling the cut sting and he groaned, ”Thanks.” Dean simply shot him a grin and exclaimed, "You should have been a professional race car driver!”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say tha-”

 

Dean’s eyes moved towards the large stretch of road ahead of the bus, the gears of his brain started rolling and he hissed, “Get off.” Castiel shot the young cop a bewildered look and mumbled, "What the fuck?”

 

”Get off this road right now. Take the fork that leads to the terminal.” Dean urged him. “After that enter the airport runway,” He commanded as Castiel pulled into the street. The speeding bus slammed against the metal fence as it entered the airport.

 

Rufus turned his head towards Bobby and yelled, “Bobby, he just entered the airport!” 

“What?! Is he crazy- there are about a thousand people there!” A younger officer exploded in panic.

 

Bobby laughed boisterously, “That’s my boy, Dean! He can circle the runway and buy us a lot of time!” He spoke with a pleased twinkle in his eyes. “And the media choppers can’t fly over there cause it’s restricted.” Rufus finished gladly.

“Okay now hurry up and take us there,” Bobby commanded.

 

~~~

 

“All of this is so exciting Winchester.” A shrewd voice spoke into the phone, the second Dean glued it to his ear. “Some pretty close calls I would say.” Dean clutched the phone tighter into his hands and snarled, “What do you want? Haven’t you done enough already?”

 

“I want my money boy. I want the money bills in two clear unmarked plastic bags. Do you copy?”

 

“So you want this huge amount of money you didn’t earn?!”, Dean spoke harshly into the phone.

“Oh, I earned it Winchester. I spent my entire fucking life earning it. I got a medal too, Winchester. And a pink slip with a tiny sorry-about-your-hand attached to it.” The bomber spoke bitterly.

 

“Well, you have to let me off.”

 

“No way Winchester. There’s no way on earth your ass is getting off that fucking bus-”

 

Dean frowned as he spoke into the phone, “Look, I need to talk to these people face to face cause right now? They think you’re fucking bullshit. Let me get off the bus, I’ll arrange for the money-”

 

“Just me- that’s not a part of the rules.”

 

A few seconds of silence ensued before the bomber spoke with an air of finality, “Alright boy, I want you back on the bus real fast.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“And Winchester, don’t try to pull off anything tricky now. I’m watching you, boy. Do not attempt to grow a brain.” With that, he cut the call.

 

Dean strode to the front of the bus as Castiel asked him slowly, “So you have a plan now, Dean?” The young LAPD leaned towards Castiel’s shoulder and spoke strongly, “Yeah, he’s agreed to let me off the bus.”

 

Anxiety clouded Castiel’s features at Dean’s words and he burst out, “What?! You’re leaving us?” Dean squeezed Castiel’s shoulders gently and assured, “Just keep circling around the runway, you’ll be fine. You got this Castiel.”

Turning to the passengers, Dean yelled out, “Just sit tight everybody. I’m getting off for a minute.”

 

“Are you gonna fucking leave us here?!”

“Do you think it’s safe?”

 

Dean stumbled across the aisle and murmured, “Don’t worry, I won’t go far and I’ll be back as soon as I can. I am not leaving you. You are gonna be fine.”  
Dean stood by the doorstep, ready to jump into Bobby’s van when Castiel called out to him with a big grin, “Hey don’t forget about us. I need you back, Dean.”

Bobby yelled as soon as Dean touched the side of the van, “Hey the choppers are all gone, let’s get all the passengers off.”   
Dean tightened his grip onto the door as the van swerved away from the bus and he answered immediately, “No, we can’t take the risk. He has gotta be ready for that.”

Shooting the male an incredulous look, Bobby barked out, "How is it even possible?!”

Locking eyes with his boss, Dean spoke, "I don’t know but he’s always been one step ahead of us this entire time. Every fucking time.”

“So what do we do now?”

“I guess I’ll have to find a way to dismantle the bomb.”

~~~~~

Victor strode to the front of the bus where Castiel was peering out looking for any signs of Dean while maintaining the speed of the moving bus.

“I’m telling you that jerk left us here alone.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and murmured, “He didn’t even have to get on the bus in the first place, dude. Can you back away. He’s trying to help us, so get off his dick.”

“And hey, get yourself behind the yellow line!” Castiel scolded as Victor sheepishly backed off the frontier aisle of the bus.

 

“What in the world?” Castiel mumbled seeing Dean, standing beside two other officers- Bobby and Rufus on the truck. Bobby called out, "You have to be real quick, Dean. We can’t hold this thing steady for long.” Dean swallowed slightly as he peered upon the small red platform attached to the truck.

 

“I know Bobby, I just need a few minutes,” Dean answered while fastening the protective belt tighter against his chest. He spoke into the mouthpiece, “Sammy, do you copy?”

“I’m here Dean. Be careful!” Sam’s voice poured out of the earpiece that was fastened securely to Dean’s ears. Having some experience with bombs and explosives, Sam would be able to give instructions to Dean as he slid underneath the bus.

“What is he doing? Oh my god. Dean, that’s insane.” Castiel spoke in panic, seeing Dean laying down on the red platform carefully.

 

“Okay Dean, This is it don’t you dare get yourself killed or I’ll kill you myself, boy,” Bobby yelled out as he unfastened the screw, allowing the red platform to move on it’s own wheels. The wires that held the wheel uncoiled itself as the platform moved forwards, Dean was aiming to get underneath the moving bus.

“This is not a good plan,” Castiel spoke frantically as Dean showed him a thumbs up sign. “Just keep it steady.” Victor murmured as he peered outside the windshield, his eyes glued onto Dean’s disappearing form.

Dean looked into Castiel’s shaky irises for a small second before the entirety of his body disappeared underneath the bus.

Sam spoke into the phone as he studied an intricate design of a bomb dismantling guide, “Can you find the tripwire for the remote?”

 

Dean answered, looking upwards to the bomb attached to the underneath of the bus, “I don’t know Sammy, I don’t have a lot many choices to work on here.”

“Colors?”

 

“Black and green wires!” Dean yelled back.

“Dean, I need you to take a look at the wires. Are they covered?” Sam spoke urgently.

“They’re covered!”

 

“I need you to cut through the coverings, but don’t touch the actual wires just yet.”

“Copy that, hang on!” Dean murmured as he fiddled into his jacket to bring out a thin blade. He proceeded to cut the green and black rubber covers of the wires gingerly and with precision.

 

Suddenly a plastic traffic cone collided against the wheel, narrowingly missing Dean by an inch as the bus wheels jerked upwards. ”Fuck no!” Dean gritted his teeth as the red platform swayed a little.

 

“Sam, I can’t bypass the circuit,” Dean yelled out helplessly. “It’ll trigger the bomb off.”

 

“Fuck me, of course, he had to use a collapsible circuit,” Sam growled in frustration. There was a moment of silence before Sam’s excited voice poured into his earpiece, “Dean! I just got to hear from Anna, we who the fucker is!”

 

“What?!"

 

“Alastair Moore. Atlanta PD Bomb Squad. Retired in 1999 when an accident left him with nine fingers. That’s the scumbag!”

 

“Dean get out of there. We’re gonna go hunt for Alastair and make him give up on his fucking pathetic plan.” Sam urged his brother before hanging up the phone.

”Bobby, get me out of here!” Dean yelled only to yelp as another traffic cone piece slammed against the red platform, causing Dean to leap up slightly.

 

“Fuck this can't be happening.” Dean hissed as the wire started uncoiling rapidly at the sudden jerk, and Dean slid underneath, across the length of the bus.

 

Dean held onto the bus as the platform swayed, dangerously close to the speeding wheels. Any wrong move and he would be trampled underneath the bus.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened in horror as he felt the bus hitting something and he yelled frantically, “Somebody go to the back of the bus and see if he came out from the back. Go hurry!”

Victor leaped in action and hurried to the back of the bus, “No he’s not there behind us!”

 

“Go lay down over the doorstep and see whether you can spot him!”

 

“Can you see him?”

“I can’t.”

 

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip anxiously and called out again, “Are you sure? Check whether he’s by the tires or something.”

 

Victor shook his head gravely and answered, “I can’t see him. I’m sorry, man.”

 

Dean gritted his teeth as he maneuvered himself away from the speeding wheels of the bus. The wire completely detached itself from the truck. Dean hurriedly pierced the underneath of the bus with his knife and lifted his body upwards as the red platform slammed against the wheels, getting crushed completely at the sheer force.

 

Castiel screamed in fright as the bus jolted upwards, the platform hitting the wheels. He clasped his palms over his mouth in horror, “Oh my god. We hit him.”

"I think I killed him," Castiel spoke in sheer terror after none of the passengers could manage to spot the plucky cop from the insides of the bus. “Dean, please be alright.” 

 

“Calm down, man. I’ll go down and see whether I can spot him.” Victor assured and scrambled to the back portion of the bus. He unscrewed the bolts quickly with precision and ease and then proceeded to carefully maneuver himself into the opening located on the floor of the bus.

 

Castiel kept glancing backward, his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage. He was so afraid of the possibility that he’d actually run over Dean and that mere thought was enough to make his hands tremble while they clutched themselves tightly over the steering wheel of the bus. “Can you see him now?!” He yelled frantically.

 

Victor heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Dean latching onto the underneath of the bus, holding onto the knife. “I see him!” Victor yelled back in response.

 

Castiel screamed anxiously, “Is he okay? Is he alive?!”

“He’s alright, he’s alright!”

Victor stretched an arm towards Dean, wrapping up his fingers securely around the young cop’s wrist and tugging him into the bus, “I gotcha. Steady now!” Dean gasped for breath as he rested onto the floor of the bus, taking huge gulps of air- his chest heaving from exertion.

 

“You complete fucking moron of a man,” Castiel yelled in relief seeing the cop resting safely, leaning towards Victor as he caught his breath. Dean cracked a small grin.

Bobby laughed and yelled across the bus in delight, "Good lord that was so close. How many lives have you got Dean?!”

Dean stumbled to his feet and murmured while making his way to the front of the bus, “Thank you so much for your help.” Victor clasped Dean’s shoulders and shook his head in disbelief, “You’re one lucky bastard, you know that?”

 

Castiel pummeled Dean’s chest with one hand and yelled, “You absolute asshole, do you know how scared I was?! Fuck you.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s fist with his arm and asked in amusement, "You were scared? For me?”

 

“Yeah, you fucker. I thought I fucking ran you over, you complete moron. Wait what’s that smell?”

 

“Fuck is that gas?! Why do you smell like gas? We’re leaking gas?!” Castiel asked frantically, glancing up to Dean’s form in worry. Dean scratched his neck sheepishly and confessed, “We are now.”

“Dammit Dean, did you have to make up another challenge for us?” Castiel groaned under his breath as Dean turned towards Bobby who was mounted on the oversized load truck.

“Bobby, we have a problem. Can you get a fuel tank as soon as possible? I’m afraid we don’t have much time left on the fuel.”

 

“Copy that, let’s go boys.” Bobby commanded to his crew as the truck drove away from the speeding bus.

“Come on Sam, please find something.” Dean murmured under his breath, his eyes clouded in worry seeing the fuel tank meter dropping low.


	6. Chapter 6~

Sam Winchester followed by Anna Milton and the rest of their team arrived at the house of the bomber- Alastair, completely armed with sniper rifles and protective gear. Sam motioned his team to quietly follow him into the quaint looking house.  
“Let’s go in!” He yelled and lead the remaining cops into the lawn.

Sam walked into the house with his senses sharp for any movements. A wire lead through the top of the ceiling running along with the living room to the rest of the house. Sam’s eyes widened in realization and he roared, “Fuck. Don’t step into the living room boys, it’s bombed. Everyone out of the house right now!”

 

“Out, out I say!” He bellowed sending all the men scuttling out of the house. “We can’t get into the house fuck..”

 

“Is everyone out of the house?!”

“Where’s Anna?” Sam roared frantically feeling his heart clench in worry. He pushed away two men and just as he moved to reach the doorstep, the entire house burst into flames, throwing back Sam and his team to the grass due to the impact.

He was knocked out cold.

 

~~~

 

“Dean, what’s the plan now?” Castiel glanced up to the cop while maneuvering the bus along the outermost orbit of the runway. Dean wiped his forehead and looked into Castiel’s eyes,“We should be able to get some fuel-”

 

The mobile phone in his hand rang again, cutting his words abruptly, “Sammy, you gotta give me some good news.” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m sorry Winchester. This isn’t Sam. I’m afraid he didn’t make it.” The evil bomber’s mocking voice greeted him.

Dean stumbled back in horror, his brother couldn’t be dead, right?

 

“When I see you I’m gonna fucking rip your-”

 

“Hold up boy, you’re in no place to make demands. Now listen carefully about what I’m gonna tell you.”

Dean ground his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists to control his fury, “I’m listening.”

“If you don’t want you, your pretty wildcat and the rest of the innocent people on the bus to also end up dead, I suggest you do exactly what I say.”  
The bomber continued maliciously, “I want my money to be delivered on the road opposite the Square Market. There’s a postbox at the corner of the street, deliver it there before eleven o’clock or I’m gonna blow you all up.”

“Maybe I should huh, that way you’ll be with your darling brother.” He laughed before cutting the call. 

Dean snarled and threw the phone onto the aisle. Dean rattled the bar on the bus and screamed in pure fury, “Fuck that son of a bitch!”

Castiel jumped and placed his arm in concern as Dean fell to his knees, his entire body trembling, “Dean, come on Dean. Don’t give up on us, please I can’ do this alone.” Castiel pleaded, his heartbreaking looking Dean’s face drain of all color.

Castiel clutched Dean’s hand tightly and said, “I need you, Dean please.” Dean’s lips trembled as he looked up into Castiel’s warm pleading eyes. 

He gripped onto Castiel’s hand tightly and stood up glancing at the worried faces of all the passengers, "We’re gonna die.”

“No we’re not. Dean, we came this far. We can do this!” Castiel insisted clamping his fingers over Dean’s hand tightly, squeezing them in comfort.

 

Castiel eyed Dean worriedly as the latter fell silent. Dean’s eyes landed on Castiel’s jacket draped behind his shoulder onto the seat and he gasped.

“You studied at the University of Arizona?” He questioned. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief seeing Dean’s calm state and he nodded,” Yeah, I studied art there for a year on an exchange student program.”

“Arizona. Arizona Wildcats. Fuck.” Dean mumbled, the gears of his mind working.

“What is it?”

Dean gulped in the air before glancing down into Castiel’s eyes, “He can see you.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“The bomber, he can see you. Castiel don’t panic and just keep looking straight ahead.” Dean leaned into Castiel and murmured into the latter’s soft hair. He stood up and leaned towards the doorstep of the bus, Dean shook his head in disbelief as his eyes landed on a small video recording device attached to the front of the aisle.

“He called you a wildcat before, I didn't even pick up on that. It’s no wonder cause Castiel, that bastard’s got a camera right in front of your face.”

“There’s a camera on the bus right across the aisle. Now I want everyone to remain calm. No big movements and keep your eyes straight.” Dean commanded across the length of the bus grimly.  
“Can he hear us?” Rowena whimpered while clutching her purse closer to her chest.

“I don’t think so, the camera model is old, it only captures the video footage,” he replied stumbling back to the front of the bus beside Castiel. Dean squeezed Castiel’s shoulder reassuringly and picked up the phone that had been thrown across the floor earlier.

Dean spoke into the phone shakily, “Bobby, did we really loose Sam, is he really gone?”

 

“No, the bomber got that wrong, Sam and the entire team is doing fine. Anna has a skin burns but she’s gonna be alright. Alastair obviously made a mistake.” Bobby answered strongly.

 

“So Sam’s fine? He’s not dead - oh my god. “ Dean heaved a sigh of relief at the unexpected though not completely unwelcomed news. “That boy sure has a lot of pluck.” Bobby grinned.

“Bobby, I have something to tell you. There’s a video recorder on the bus so I want you to find that signal and stop it from transmitting to any outside source.” Dean spoke urgently.

“Alright Dean, I’m on it.”

 

With that Bobby rushed to the news broadcasting van and yelled, “Stop your tapes, I need you to find a signal going to that bus. Find it for me.”

“Sure thing Lieutenant.” The worker answered and fiddled around with the knobs of the machine.

“Come on, come on hurry up.” Bobby urged him frantically.

 

Over in the bus, Dean pursed his lips and commanded, “Now remember no big movements. Just appear slightly shaken.” He nodded reassuring to the passengers and walked back to the front of the bus.” Keep driving straight Castiel. We’re gonna be alright, I promise.”

The worker looked into Bobby’s worried eyes and mumbled, “I caught the signal. We can see the interiors of the bus, Lieutenant. ” 

“Fuck yeah, now tape it. Tape it!.” Bobby yelled enthusiastically. The worker shot him a bewildered look, “What do you want, boss?”

“Record the damned thing so that we can wire the tape back to the signal on the bus.” Bobby barked out.

~~~~~

 

“Dean, look here,” Castiel whispered his eyes flickering back and forth between the concentrated look on the cop’s face and the fuel tank meter. “We’re running out of time Dean,” Castiel muttered shooting Dean a worried look.

Dean cursed under his breath and spoke into the headset,” Bobby, I want you to wire the signal already. The fuel tank is running low.”

“But Dean we barely have a few seconds of recording. Give me five minutes.” Bobby protested his eyes glued onto the machine that was recording the video of the bus.

 

“No can’t do Bobby. Fuel’s gonna run out. Wire the recording to the video signal on the bus and run it on a loop so that the recording keeps playing over and over again. We might have just the time we need to unload all the passengers out of the bus before the Alastair finds out what we’re doing and the bus blows up.” Dean spoke grimly.

“Fuck that’s genius my boy,” Bobby yelled in relief. “Boys get on to work.”

 

“Run it, run the tape right now!” Bobby urged to the IT team, “That bastard Alastair would never know what hit him.”

~~~~

“The disastrous bus still continues to keep speeding on the runway as the cops continue working- “

Alastair chuckled lightly to himself looking at the live news report.

“I’ve got you trapped with no choice Winchester.” He spoke with an evil smile tapping the screen of the video footage of the bus with his finger.

“Oh, I’m gonna win alright.”

~~~~~

Castiel glanced in worry as another bus speed beside them- the airport bus, where Bobby was waiting to unload all the passengers to safety.  
Dean hurried to the doorstep of the bus and nodded while taking a small wooden pole and a rope from Bobby, “That’s for you to rig the steering wheel and the accelerator pedal.”

 

Bobby turned to Rufus grimly and commanded, “Alright put the plank down to bus Rufus. We will survive this.”

Dean turned towards Rowena and pointed out to the passengers, “You three hurry up. We’re taking you off this bus.” Rowena and two more women stumbled shakily towards Dean and looked across the bus where Bobby was standing.

“Grab my hand, Ma’am,” Rufus yelled as Rowena trembled while stepping onto the plank of wood that connected the bombed bus to the airport bus. Bobby urged the passengers encouragingly as they made way slowly into safety, “That’s it, you’re doing good!”

Dean exhaled shakily as one after the other, all the passengers were getting transported to safety to the other bus.  
Looks like Alastair took the bait and didn’t even suspect that the video footage he was receiving had been tampered by them into showing him the repeated version of the tape that they had recorded. Making him unable to see the actual transporting of the passengers to safety.

Victor clasped a hand on Dean’s shoulders and pursed his lips before making his way across the wooden plank, "Thank you, man. I’ll see you on the other side”

“I’m not so sure about crossing Officer, ” Charlie started anxiously staring at the gray stretch of road before her eyes. “Hey come on Charlie, you can do this!” Rufus yelled up encouragingly stretching out his arm towards Charlie. 

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled shakily while putting up a foot onto the wooden plank.

“Dean!” Castiel shrieked out just as the right wheel of the bus hit against something, causing the tire to puncture in the process.

 

Charlie screamed out in fright as her legs dangled onto the runway since the bombed bus had swayed off course due to the impact causing him to hold onto Rufus’s arm as the only sign of support.

“Come on man come on!” Victor urged the panic-stricken man- breathing in relief as Rufus finally hoisted Charlie into the bus, safely.

 

“I don’t think I can hold onto it anymore,” Castiel yelled out in worry as he tried his best to control the steering wheel of the bus. Dean grabbed the wooden pole and rope from the seat and rushed towards Castiel, “You can do this Cas. Hold on!”

Dean placed his arms over Castiel’s shoulders and the both of them swerved the wheel powerfully so that it could drive straight, “Compress the accelerator pedal with this.” Dean commanded while handing Castiel the pole.

Castiel scrambled down as Dean gritted his teeth maneuvering the speeding bus, “Dean, it’s okay, I got it!” He tied one end of the string to the steering wheel and the other Dean looped it to the access panel onto the floor of the bus allowing the bus to keep speeding above 50 km/hr.

“Okay we’re set, Castiel come on,” Dean yelled uncovering the panel so as to reveal the stretch of the road underneath them. Dean tilted the panel onto the road and commanded, “Castiel, you have to get on this. This is the only way.”

Castiel clutched Dean’s biceps tightly and spoke firmly, “No Dean, I can’t do this. Not without you.”   
“Hurry up Cas, we have no time left.” Dean urged him as Castiel swallowed nervously before sitting on the panel. The young L.A.P.D cop looked up at the stretch of road ahead of him and cursed under his breath before getting on his knees.

“Dean, we’re not gonna make it.” Castiel murmured in worry as the latter wrapped an arm around his waist, settling Castiel’s body closer to his chest. Dean brought Castiel into a warm protective embrace with his hand supporting Castiel’s head safely.

 

“We’re gonna be okay.” Dean murmured into Castiel’s soft black hair as younger man clutched onto Dean’s shirt tightly with his fists, burying his face into the cop’s strong chest as the panel slammed onto the road with the loop in the rope coming undone.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s head, bringing the man closer into his chest as the panel swung over some construction cones; never mind that his own arms and back were stinging and becoming sore from running into the gravel, mud, and weeds that covered the ground. 

Castiel whimpered and clutched Dean’s waist tighter, clenching his eyes shut as they slowly came to a stop. Meanwhile, the rope that connected the steering wheel to the accelerator pedal came undone, causing the bus to swerve and head towards an airplane.

 

“Oh my god!” Castiel gasped in horror as the bus steadily sped towards the airplane that fortunately was unoccupied at that moment. 

 

52 miles per hour.

 

The speed of the bus kept decreasing slowly as it neared the airplane. Dean raised himself over his elbows, eyeing at the entire scene grimly. 

 

50 miles per hour.

 

Sweat trickled down Victor’s forehead as he watched the bus speeding from the safety of the airport bus. With their hearts thundering violently against their chests, the passengers, the LAPD crew alike watched the nerve-wracking scene.

 

49 miles per hour.

 

Castiel felt his heart leap up into his throat as the bus collided against the middle portion of the plane and he cried out as the bomb detonated and the entire bus along with the airplane blew up with a huge explosion. Dean held Castiel tighter and cringed when shards of glass, metal, and bits of the airplane body blew up into the sky, flinging the debris everywhere around the vicinity of the scene.

 

Hot flames enveloped the remainings of the airplane and the bus, producing unbearable heat and smoke. Charlie stared open-mouthed at the sight in front of her while Rowena cried in relief, glad that she wasn’t inside the bus when this happened. 

 

Bobby slumped against Rufus’s shoulders and eyed the disastrous scene in front of his eyes. It was over. 

Castiel slowly laid himself onto his back and stared into Dean’s worried eyes. “Cas, are you okay?” Dean exhaled slowly while squeezing the shaken man’s shoulders in comfort.

“No. I’m not okay. I’m n-not.” Castiel cried and covered his face into his palms. 

 

“Hey hey listen to me.” Dean pried his hands apart and looked into a now teary Castiel’s eyes deeply. “You did it Castiel. We did it. It’s over.”

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and glanced down worriedly at Castiel's trembling shoulders.

“I fucking hate buses and airports,” Castiel mumbled as Dean chuckled and wiped away the bits of sand stuck onto Castiel’s face. Castiel’s eyes widened at the gesture and he smiled cheekily, ”Are you getting soft on me, Officer?” 

Dean laughed, his rich laughter causing Castiel to melt. Dean’s further words making his cheeks flush pink, “Maybe? Yes. Do you blame me?”

 

Castiel’s eyes turned into adorable crescents as a full-fledged grin came over his lips, “I must say though relationships that start under intense circumstances never last.” 

Dean looked up at the incoming police cars and an ambulance that headed their way. He chuckled and pushed both of their bodies upright and commented, “We could work on that.”

 

Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s waist and grinned at Bobby walking towards them with a suggestive smile, “You’re getting quite cozy there, huh Dean?” 

 

Castiel looked at Dean in amusement and then smiled as Dean introduced them,” Castiel, meet Lieutenant Bobby and Bobby meet Castiel.”

 

Bobby asked kindly, “How are you two doing?” 

 

“Pretty good actually.” Castiel smiled and clinged to Dean’s jacket tightly as the young cop brought both of them to their feet. 

Bobby directed both of them towards the ambulance and he mouthed to Dean, “He’s a keeper.”

Dean stuck out his tongue in response and took Castiel’s hand to get some medical aid. Both of them had a couple of bad cuts that needed attention. Bobby looked over the two of them fondly as Castiel whimpered and buried his face into Dean’s shoulder when a nurse applied alcohol over his cuts. 

 

Rufus jogged towards him and he murmured while shoving a phone into Bobby’s hands, “It’s the bomber asking for his money.”

 

  
“I’ll fucking tell him what money-” Bobby snarled pulling away the phone from Rufus. 

Dean muttered slowly, “Wait. He doesn’t know that the bus has exploded already. We can still catch that fucking rat.”


	7. Chapter 7~

Bobby, Rufus, and the entire LAPD team rushed to the Square Market, the place where the bomber- Alistair demanded the money to be dropped off.

 

“We’re gonna catch him, Dean,” Bobby spoke grimly as they stood by the window, inside a quaint looking cafe. Passing the binoculars to Dean, Bobby commanded, “Team, be ready. The delivery is gonna happen any minute now.”

 

Castiel scowled to himself and sighed, swinging his legs from to and fro as he looked out of the ambulance window. Dean had ruffled his hair and squeezed his hand promising to get back soon before rushing off with Lieutenant Bobby.  
He glanced down his watch and groaned before standing up and slowly getting out of the ambulance. Castiel was never the one to stay and wait in solitude when something so huge was taking place.

~~~~~

Alistair chuckled to himself seeing the snipers and the LAPD team swarming over the rooftops, “Oh Dean, I’m afraid you haven’t kept your end of the bargain. Looks like you’ll never be the savior after all.”

With a smirk, he lazily walked towards the tv screen that showed the CCTV of the interiors of the bus. All of a sudden he fell silent and his eyes narrowed onto the screen. Alistair’s jaws dropped in shock and rage as he observed Rowena going on adjusting her purse from one frame to the next.

 

“NO! NO!” He screamed in anger, his body trembling at the trick that Dean had pulled on him. 

~~~~

Dean looked through the binoculars his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, as one of their men deposited the suitcase containing money by the post box and walked away. Now all they could do was to wait.

An LAPD officer smirked as his eyes fell upon Castiel’s pacing form near the ambulance. He slowly made way behind the anxiously waiting man and placed an arm over Castiel’s shoulders causing the latter to jump in response.

 

“Hey mister, you cannot stand so close to the scene,” Alistair smiled and stretched his hand to take Castiel’s elbows.

 

Seeing an officer dressed in the LAPD uniform, Castiel did not find anything amiss and nodded,” I know but Officer Dean Winchester asked me not to move away from this place.”  
Alistair wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and directed him away from the ambulance with a gentle smile, “Well, Officer Winchester asked me to bring you out of harm’s way. So just move right over here.”

 

“But Dean said-” Castiel protested vehemently.

Alistair clicked his tongue and commented,” Let’s see what your boy does when I’ve held his precious wildcat hostage.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened in horror as Alistair clamped his palm over Castiel’s mouth and dragged him into an alley with a steel-vice grip on the struggling man.

~~~~~

“Dean sure is full of spunk,” Bobby commented lightly eyeing Dean who winced as he tightened the bandages around his wrist. Rufus smiled in response and replied, “He’s a good kid, Bobby.”

Bobby placed an arm over Rufus’s shoulders and asked, “Long day today huh? I can’t wait until this is over.”   
“Yeah, me too Bobby. Me too.” Rufus answered patting their lieutenant’s arm gently, the both of them had handled many operations over the years, they were the perfect team. They always had each other’s back and Rufus was the person Bobby trusted the most. 

“Dean!” Bobby called out as the said man adjusted the gun into his holster before heading towards him. A sly teasing grin broke on Bobby’s face as he asked,”How’s Castiel?” 

Dean scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and mumbled, “He’s doing okay, I guess. He really wanted to come here with me to watch the entire thing. I said no of course, we can’t have a civilian in danger after all.”

“I see my top officer has some affections for the art student?” Bobby commented in amusement. It was years since he’d seen Dean being so fidgety when asked about something. The man was straightforward, honest and hard-working, so to see Dean behaving like that, was pretty amusing for him to see.

 

“Maybe?”

“When all of this is over I wanna ask him out.” 

“You better ask him out, Dean. He seems perfect for you.” Bobby smiled and patted Dean’s shoulders before heading towards the window of the quaint looking cafe where they had taken to have their lookout in. 

“Castiel is great-” Dean trailed off turning silent as his gaze flickered to across the street as an LAPD officer walked towards the postbox. Bobby straightened up and his eyes hardened as the officer placed the suitcase full of money inside the box carefully before walking away.

The snipers were ready, taking their position over the rooftop and armed with their guns aimed..the entire LAPD team was scattered all over the venue keeping a lookout over any suspicious persons lurking about. 

There were about fifty pairs of eyes on the postbox, all ready to take action the second anyone would pick up the suitcase. The minutes ticked by, and yet there was no one.

Dean frowned looking at the time on his wristwatch. It was already ten minutes past eleven o’ clock, and there wasn’t even a single soul who’d showed up to pick up the suitcase of money.

Bobby shoved the pair of binoculars away from his eyes and barked out, “He’s running late.”

“He’s never late.” 

 

“Dean, what do you mean?!” 

Dean’s eyes hardened as he stared at the post box across the street, “That bastard is too smart to be late..there’s something wrong.”

 

“Dean WAIT!” Bobby yelled as Dean bolted out of the cafe and ran into the incoming traffic, barely missing a car hitting his hip; he opened the lid of the box only to find a circular ring cut out on the ground.

 

  
“Fucking bastard,” Dean screamed and kicked the lid of the postbox in frustration. Alistair had carved out a hole below the box from underground, stealing away the suitcase of money without a single person finding out. He had gotten away.

He peered into the carved out ground and without any hesitation, jumped straight into the space, landing on his feet precisely. He drew his gun out of his jacket and grimly eyed the underground space. 

 

It was a train station.

Dean’s ears pricked as a pair of feet scuttled forward, causing him to rush down the stairs quickly, he raised his revolver to the shadow of the person and yelled, “Stop right there unless you want me to fucking blow your brain out. “

 

Silence.

 

“Turn around I say!”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in shock as the person slowly turned towards him, his entire body frame shaking.

“Castiel?!” Dean spluttered out lowering his revolver immediately; Dean felt his heart constrict painfully at Castiel’s watery eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” Castiel trembled, he was wearing a vest that had been detonated with explosives around his chest.

 

“No no no,” Dean whispered as his eyes took into the sight of a completely scared Castiel. 

Alistair walked slowly from the shadows and traced a finger over Castiel’s cheek, smirking at Dean’s furious eyes.

“I don’t really think you’re gonna shoot him, Dean.” Alistair sang and waved the remote controller towards Dean lazily.

 

“You let him go,” Dean spoke grimly aiming the revolver in their direction. Alistair laughed, his laughter echoing around the walls of the underground train station, “Are you demented? You seriously asking me something like that?”

He flung a bag into Castiel’s arms and snarled, “Fill in all the money from the suitcase into this bag. Now. And don’t you dare try anything smart. I’ll blow your fucking boyfriend’s face off.”

 

Castiel swallowed nervously and nodded, taking the bundle of notes from the suitcase and putting it into the bag, his fingers shaking in anxiety. One press to the button of the remote control and he would turn into dust, combusting along with the bomb.

“You have your fucking money. Now let him go.” Dean snarled savagely. 

 

“Oh no, boy. You see this bomb over here? It’s here for a reason. A bomb is made to blow up, Dean. And it will. Oh yes, it will. ” Alistair answered cooly squeezing Castiel’s shoulders who recoiled back in response.

 

Dean raised both of his arms in midair and muttered shakily, "There. Just take your money and walk. You don’t need him.”

Alistair simply chuckled in response and smirked as Castiel straightened himself back up, “You still don’t understand do you, boy?” 

Dean watched Castiel helplessly as Alistair continued, “A purpose of a bomb is to explode. I have spent my life in service for the team, and just because of one accident; they give me a fucking cheap golden watch and I’m let go off?!” 

 

“No can do boy. No can do.” Alistair finished while waving the remote control of the bomb.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Dean growled furiously as Alistair linked his fingers over Castiel’s trembling wrists;” Aw thank you, Dean, that’s very generous of you"

 

Castiel cried out in pain as Alistair tugged on to his wrist harshly, he looked into Dean’s eyes that held hate, anger and worry for one last time before he was shoved forwards. “You wildcat, fucking move it!” Alistair screamed pushing Castiel into a door that led to the platform.

 

“And you boy, stay right here.” He commanded showing him the bomb’s remote control, warning Dean not to take a single step forward or he’d blow Castiel up.

Dean gritted his teeth as he watched them disappear into the door, he felt his heart clenching painfully, in helplessness, anxiety and rage.


	8. Chapter 8~

Castiel’s throat constricted as he looked desperately into Dean’s eyes for one last time before he was shoved into the door that led into the train station platform. Fear was clouding all of his senses, any wrong move by Alistair and he would be dead.

He whimpered as Alistair dragged him down the flight of stairs; silently praying and hoping that Dean would come after him. 

“Move it, bitch.” Alistair snarled at a woman whose eyes widened at the sight in front of her and scrambled to her feet before running away. 

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin as Alistair fired three shots into the air, successfully gathering the attention of the people on the platform; they screamed in terror at the gun in the bomber’s arms and ran for their life. 

 

Shoving Castiel into the train, Alistair wiggled the gun in the direction of a couple of women, “Do you mind? “ He snarled waving the gun threateningly as the women swallowed before rushing out of the train, clutching their bags tightly.

 

Alistair turned towards a trembling Castiel and smiled, “Come on wildcat, its time to tie you up.” He twisted Castiel’s arm earning a painful whimper from the art student and then handcuffed both of his wrists together to the metal pole in the train.

 

Castiel bit on his bottom lip anxiously as Alistair commanded to the locomotive engineer to start the engine of the train. The man swallowed nervously at the gun in Alistair’s arms and nodded while showing Castiel a pitiful look.

 

“FUCK!” Dean snarled as he rushed towards the door where Castiel had been taken hostage, he gritted his teeth together and aimed his revolver. Four shots near the door lock and he pushed it open in a hurry, trying to figure out in which direction Alistair had dragged Castiel into.

 

His eyes widened as a group of people passed by him, running and screaming about a psycho and a bombed vests, bingo. He flew down the flight of stairs, wincing as his bruised arm came in contact with the incoming people rushing in the direction opposite to his.

“Outta my way!” He screamed loudly feeling momentary relief the women and men alike slowly backed away seeing the revolver in his hands. Dean shoved his way through the hysterical crowd and rushed down to the platform.

The train was slowly getting into motion, much to his alarm. Dean dashed behind the train- his jaws set grimly. His hair flew in all directions against the speed; putting his foot onto the doorstep of the train, he hauled himself against the glass door wincing as the distance between the train and the tunnel decreased.

“Fuck open up open up!” He chanted urgently; struggling with the door, his fingers working on forcing it open before he would splatter against the wall of the tunnel. Less than one meter and Dean was panicking. 

A sudden push of his fingers and he hurriedly flung himself inside the interior of the locomotive as the train wheezed past the platform, entering the tunnel. Dean crouched to his feet and steadily moved along the length of the compartment, aiming his revolver for any sight of Alistair. 

 

“Do you think your prince charming is coming for you hm?” Alistair smiled evilly, caressing Castiel’s face with the remote control of the bomb, enjoying as Castiel whimpered and turned his head away. 

“Fucking brat look at me while I talk to you.” Alistair snarled suddenly, digging his nails into Castiel’s arms, and forcefully turning his chin. Castiel recoiled and struggled with his handcuffs as Alistair gave a pleased look and traced his lips. 

“This the locomotive police speaking, Train- 1307 do you copy?” 

Alistair’s eyes narrowed at the voice pouring from the control booth of the train. He turned towards Castiel, thrusting the remote control of the bomb into the art student’s handcuffed hands and he commanded, “Hold this gently okay? Don’t let it go.” 

Castiel swallowed nervously at the device that controlled whether he would live or die was placed into his arms. Dean’s eyes clouded with hate as he spied on the happenings through the glass door of the compartment behind the one in which Castiel was kept hostage. 

 

  
As the locomotive engineer stretched his arm forward to take the mouthpiece, Alistair yelled out, “Don’t you fucking dare bitch.” With that he fired shots through the glass pane that separated the compartment from the booth, lodging four bullets through the skull of the worker, causing him to drop down dead.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Castiel shrieked as blood splattered all over the glass pane, he felt sick at the sight of brutality and his legs turned into jelly. 

 

Alistair turned towards Castiel in alarm and took the remote control from the hysterical art student, “Oh I think I should take this from you now, I’m afraid you’re having an anxiety attack. You might cause it to blow up before your boyfriend arrives and we don’t want that now do we?”

Dean’s eyes landed onto the panel on the ceiling of the train and he hoisted himself up, as quietly as he could. He had to spring up on Alistair when he least expected it. 

 

“Aw boy don’t be like this. We’re all alone now; time to have some fun eh?” Alistair grinned and squeezed Castiel’s arm who cringed and turned away.

“What the fuck do you want?! You beat Dean, you got your money. Just shove me out of the train.” Castiel cried out in anger. 

Alistair clucked his tongue and shook his head, “Nah, you see that’s where you come in. You’re gonna blow up while I’m not here see. It’ll be so intense that your poor distraught boyfriend won’t even be able to spot your body parts.” He finished with a chuckle.

 

Dean rolled over the roof of the train causing a scuttling sound to be made, Alistair called out, “Hey Winchester, is that you boy?!” 

He turned towards Castiel who looked relieved, “That man is so persistent you know, he’d do anything to catch me.” 

 

“Dean can I interest you with a bribe, you see I have a lot of money on me.” Alistair chuckled and crouched to his knees, opening the bag wide.  
His eyes widened in shock as the money notes turned out to be scraps of counterfeit money, “What the fuck.” 

“Do you fucking this is funny, boy?!” Alistair screamed and aimed his gun onto the ceiling of the train, firing shots all around the metal. Dean cursed under his breath and rolled quickly, dodging the shower of bullets carefully. His fingers loosened around his revolver and he stared in shock as his only weapon slid down the roof, falling underneath the speeding train. 

 

Castiel cried out in horror, crouching into a ball, so afraid that Dean would have been shot and thrown off the train, his heartbeat increased seeing Alistair moan in grief about his money.

“Fucking bastard, I’m coming for you Dean. You’re fucking dead now.” Alistair screamed and flung his gun away and rushed towards the panel on the ceiling of the train. Castiel sank to his knees and covered his head, tugging harshly at the handcuffs. 

 

Dean was clinging on tightly to the metal roof when Alistair crawled towards him with a crazed expression on his face. He barely had time to gather around his wits when Alistair landed a punch over his jaws, causing a trickle of blood to appear over Dean’s lips.

 

Dean spat out the blood on Alistair’s face and charged into the bomber. Alistair clawed Dean’s face and snarled, “I’ll drop the fucking remote boy, and you’re wildcat boyfriend will die. Do you want that to happen?!”

Alistair slammed Dean’s head down to the metal roof as the LAPD cop struggled against the strong grip that Alistair had on him, “I’m gonna finish you. You are fucking dead.”

Dean gripped Alistair’s jacket and groaned as Alistair punched his face again, “Aren’t you supposed to be the smartest cop here, Winchester? Tell me what are you gonna do now?”  
Dean looked soullessly at Alistair’s crazed eyes, looking defeated much to the bomber’s delight, Alistair striked another blow to Dean’s face with the butt of the remote control while gloating, “You fucking asshole, I’m gonna win because I’m smarter than you. I’m gonna kill you and then blow up your boyfriend.”

 

“Goodbye Dean,” Alistair spat out savagely before raising his fist, Dean cringed and stared at the blinking red signal that was quickly approaching them. He pushed Alistair’s face as far away as he could while his other hand struggled to catch hold of the remote control.

Alistair’s eyes widened in horror as Dean shoved his face away with an unexpected bout of strength and then he saw, the approaching red signal light. As the train speed forwards, Alistair’s head dashed against the metal signal sign, severing his head from his body, and rolling off the roof of the train.

 

Dean held the remote control to his chest and spat out blood, “And you forgot that I’m Dean fucking Winchester, you bitch.”

 

Castiel stopped struggling against the stronghold of the handcuffs as Dean came rushing in, the art student almost sobbed in relief, “Dean, you’re here. Oh god, I thought you were dead.”

Dean gently caressed Castiel’s cheek and murmured, “I won’t leave you Castiel, you know that. Now, let’s get you out of there.” His calculated gaze fell upon the wires stringed to the bomb on Castiel’s vest. 

Castiel held onto the metal pole and asked worriedly, “Where’s Alistair?”

Dean narrowed his eyes on the bomb and he answered, “He’s got what he deserved. We don’t have to worry about that monster anymore.”

Dean pulled out a couple of wires after a couple of seconds of thinking and then grinned in relief as the bomb deactivated, “Fuck yeah. Now let’s get this thing off of you.” Dean’s fingers worked on the belt that held the vest around Castiel’s body and the two worked on removing it quickly.

 

“Dean, are you there? Dean this is Bobby.” A voice rang into the control booth of the train. 

Leaving Castiel to fling the vest off his body, Dean rushed towards the booth, wincing at the bloody mess around the controls and the dead body of the worker. He spoke urgently, “Bobby, I’m here.”

 

Bobby’s voice came through the receiver, “Listen to me Dean, the train tracks are not finished. You have to apply the emergency breaks right now or you are going to crash.”

Just as Dean was about to reach for the breaks, the control board caught on fire, “Fuck.” Dean gritted his teeth together and hit the door with his foot in frustration. “What is it now, Dean? What’s going on?” Castiel asked eyeing Dean anxiously. 

 

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes and spoke grimly, “We have to jump.” His eyes fell onto Castiel’s handcuffed wrists and both of their faces turned pale.

“Dean, listen to me. You have to get off now.” Castiel spoke urgently as Dean enveloped his wrists into his calloused hands.

“No. There is no fucking way I am leaving you here, Castiel. It’s not gonna happen.”

 

“Dean please you have to leave right now. I’m begging, save yourself, Dean,” Castiel pleaded as Dean screamed and tried to tug off the metal pole from the ceiling of the train. Tears pooled from Castiel’s eyes as they landed on Dean’s frustrated form.

Dean kicked the pole hoping that the force would dislodge the metal pole from the roof but to no avail, Castiel tugged harshly onto his handcuffs crying as they stayed adamantly on.

 

Dean looked distraught as he enveloped his arms behind Castiel and they both tugged hard onto the handcuffs, Castiel’s wrists were now a shade of deep purple from all the force but nothing worked.

Castiel cried helplessly, “Dean please, the tracks are gonna reach the dead end in minutes. Get off right now, I’m begging you. You can still make it out.” 

Dean’s eyes landed onto the map and the gears in his brain started working, “There’s a curve ahead, if we speed ahead then the train might jump tracks.”

 

“Dean no please, this is too crazy, jump off while you can.” Castiel sobbed, tugging onto the handcuffs. Dean walked into the control booth grimly and placed his fingers onto the accelerator, putting the train on maximum speed possible. 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes in defeat and sank down to the floor as the cop walked slowly towards him. “You shouldn’t have. You shouldn’t- “ Castiel mumbled sadly as Dean crouched down and sat down beside him.

 

“Hey, we’re in this together. I’m not letting you go. ” Dean murmured gently as Castiel swung his handcuffed wrists around Dean’s neck bringing the man even closer. 

Their hearts beat together in synchronization as they embraced each other while the train sped on. “Dean, I’m scared.” Castiel spoke softly as Dean weaved his fingers through Castiel’s brown locks soothingly. Castiel buried his nose into Dean’s neck, hugging the man tighter. 

The lights flickered, bringing the two men into momentary darkness as they neared the construction site- where the tracks were unfinished. The construction workers yelled at the incoming speeding train and scuttled off the tracks in horror, half of the train broke off the compartment where Dean and Castiel were in and the main compartment slid across the wooden frames and cemented pots.

 

Dean held Castiel tighter and wrapped one of his arms over Castiel’s head, protecting it from the debris and scraps that slapped into them. The compartment broke through the subway entry wall and slid across the street, in the midst of traffic and the vehicles that swerved off the road.

The metal pole came broke through as the train compartment flipped vertical causing Castiel to land over Dean’s chest. Dean slowly caressed his fingers over Castiel’s soft hair, grinning in pure relief as the train finally came to a stop. Castiel buried his face into Dean’s chest and mumbled, “You didn’t leave me. I can’t believe it.”

 

Castiel raised himself onto his elbows and glanced into Dean’s eyes,” You didn’t leave me.” 

Dean eyed Castiel fondly and he commented with a shrug, “I just didn’t have any other place to be at.” Castiel chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

Dean grinned and captured Castiel’s lips for a fierce kiss, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and smiled into the kiss as bolts of electricity ran up his spine and butterflies danced in his stomach. Castiel melted as Dean gently nibbled on his bottom lip before kissing him fully.

 

A couple of pedestrians walked around the train compartment and their jaws dropped seeing them completely lost to the world- engaged into a passionate kiss. Dean pressed a couple of light kisses to Castiel’s lips and spoke teasingly, "I have to warn you though.. I’ve heard from a very smart man that relationships based on intense experiences never work.”

 

Castiel glanced into Dean’s warm brown orbs and nodded earnestly, “That’s okay, I figured it out. We’ll just have to base it on sex.” 

Dean chuckled lightly and grinned against Castiel’s lips, “Whatever you want Cas. Whatever you want.”

 

 

\- One Month Later - 

 

The Mayor adjusted the speaking mike closer to his mouth and rested his arms over the podium before smiling at the audience seated in front of him. 

“May I now call upon Dean Winchester to receive an award for the splendid display of courage, wisdom, and perseverance. Being one of the youngest members to join the LAPD team six years ago, this man has proved to be an extraordinary asset to the team with his natural instincts, the sheer power of will and strength. I, the Mayor of Los Angeles now take upon honoring you for the good you have done for our nation, in the name of everyone you have saved-of their families and friends.”

 

“Well, that’s my call.” Dean grinned and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek as he stood up from the seat. His eyes flickered to the place where Lieutenant Bobby, Rufus, Sam, Anna and the rest of the LAPD team were standing, proud, with their head held high.

The entire team was being felicitated by the government for the selflessness and bravery, and Dean felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, looking at the medals shining bright against the sunlight- resting on their chests; they had always worked together as a team for years and they had come so far.

With one last squeeze to his boyfriend’s hand, Castiel watched as Dean walked up to the stage-dressed handsomely in his uniform. Castiel clapped until his palms were sore as the Mayor shook hands firmly with Dean before placing the medal around his neck and smiling as the Mayor whispered words of appreciation and gratitude to Dean. 

Castiel felt his heart burst in happiness and pride for the young cop as Dean saluted smartly before marching down the stage and joining the rest of his team. 

 

Three weeks. 

 

It had been three weeks since the most terrifying experience of Castiel’s life had happened, that left the young art student to pledge to never, ever ride the public bus.

After Dean was seen kissing Castiel to oblivion by his team at the trainwreck scene, the young cop was teased mercilessly by his colleagues and he had finally mustered courage to ask Castiel out on a coffee date. 

Dean found himself speechless when Castiel smacked his chest before whispering, ”I thought you were a very smart cop. I can’t believe you can be so dumb.” 

Dean blinked, "Excuse me?”

Castiel quickly leaned up to him and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before mumbling teasing, “That’s hell yes. When am I picking you up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this fic based on the movie - Speed about four years ago for another fandom of mine, but wanted to read a Destiel AU on it. I'm making minor edits which means the chapters will be released as and when I have time to edit them so any feedback is welcomed. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think about it or if I should add an epilogue scene? Maybe some smut? Let me know :)


End file.
